Love and Death
by baekhyunii
Summary: Cinta ini menyesatkan. seorang pencatat kematian menyamar menjadi manusia dan mencinta seorang pria pemain basket di sekolahnya. dan pria itu adalah Baekhyun. akankah Baekhyun membalas cinta si pencatat kematian ini? atau cinta ini hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan? Just read this! #ChanSeul #SuWen
1. Chapter 1

LOVE AND DEATH

 **CAST :**

 **BAEKHYUN (EXO)**

 **BWON JIN YOUNG (ME OR YOU)**

 **SUHO (EXO)**

 **CHANYEOL (EXO)**

 **SEULGI (RED VELVET)**

 **WENDY (RED VELVET)**

 **OTHER:**

 **BWON JAE JOON**

 **IRENE (RED VELVET)**

 **EXO MEMBER**

 **GENRE:**

 **ROMANCE, BIT OF HUMOR, FRIENDSHIP,**

CHAPTER 1

 **Jin Young POV**

 _Pagi itu ada pertandingan basket di sekolahku. Pertandingan antara sekolahku dan sekolah tetangga memang sedikit menegangkan. Belum lagi ketika kau melihat keringat dari para anggota tim basket Exo bercucuran. Exo adalah nama tim basket terhebat di sekolahku. Selain berbakat bermain basket, bernyanyi, bahkan dance pun mereka seperti, "IDOL SUPERSTAR!"_

 **Reader POV**

Tak lama Jin Young terbangun dari bengongannya. Ia kaget saat para penonton antusias meneriaki tim Exo yang terus saja dapat menghasilkan gol terbaik. Kemudian Exo pun mengakhiri pertandingan dengan membawa piala. Semuanya pun mendukung Exo dan meneriaki Exo. "E.. X.. O! EXO! EXO!" ucap sekelompok _cheerleaders_. Semuanya pun bubar dari lapangan dan memasuki kelas masing masing. Jin Young yang sangat nge-fans dengan Baekhyun pun mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Kau menang. Selamat." Ucap Jin Young sambil memberikan sebungkus kado untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil! Minggirlah! Aku harus mengganti kaosku." Ucap Baekhyun tidak menerima kado dari Jin Young.

Jin Young pun membalikkan badannya dan sedikit menangis melihat sifat Baekhyun yang kasar padanya. Kemudian seseorang datang dan memberikan jaket padanya.

"Uh?" lirik Jin Young pada seseorang tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi salju akan turun, kau harus memakai jaket." Ucap Suho sang leader tim Exo.

"Um, aniya. Aku yakin ini hanya dingin biasa. Tak akan ada badai salju." Ucap Jin Young sambil buru buru meninggalkan Suho.

"Tunggu! .." kata Suho.

Seketika itu waktu berhenti. Kemudian Jin Young pergi menuju suatu tempat menggunakan gelang teleportasinya.

 **Jin Young POV**

 _Aku adalah pencatat kematian. Aku berpura pura hidup sebagai manusia, agar aku bisa merasakan kehidupan manusia yang sesungguhnya. Seharusnya kalian mengetahuiku. Karena tanpa perlu kalian mengenalku, aku akan mengenal kalian jauh lebih dalam dari yang manusia lain tahu. Ini kehidupanku. Cinta dan kematian._

Seketika ia sampai dan berdiri di sebuah atap rumah.

 **Reader POV**

"Kecelakaan beruntun." Ucap Jae Joon dengan malas.

"Apakah kehidupan manusia sebegitu menyedihkannya hyung?" tanya Jin Young sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kematian.

"Entahlah, manusia memang berbeda dengan kita." Ucap Jae Joon sambil memberikan catatan kematian pada arwah arwah tersebut.

"Aku rasa, manusia benar-benar egois. Mereka tidak menghargai sesama. Mungkin aku memang tidak sama dengannya, tapi setidaknya dia harus mau menghargai pemberianku." Omong Jin Young kesal.

"Bukankah kau percaya ada dewa iblis di dunia ini? Dewa iblislah yang melakukannya!" omong Jae Joon

"Dewa iblis. Tapi saat aku mengantarkan kotak kematian ke neraka, penjaga pintu ramah." Ucap Jin Young bingung.

"Mereka hanya baik pada orang orang gaib seperti kita. Coba saja lihat suasana di dalam kerajaan iblis, semua orang di siksa!" jawab Jae Joon sambil memberikan kotak kematian yang sudah penuh oleh roh.

"Aku rasa aku frustasi hyung!" ucap Jin Young sambil berteriak.

"Sudahlah! Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri, bahwa kau ingin menjadi manusia setengah pencatat kematian? Mau tidak mau kau harus menuruti kontrak. Di kontrak bertuliskan, kau harus menjadi manusia setengah pencatat kematian selama kurang lebih 10 tahun mulai dari bulan kemarin mengerti?" ucap Jae Joon sambil melemparkan kotak kematian pada Jin Young.

"Um, okay. Kehidupan ini, apapun yang terjadi, akan aku jalani!" ucap Jin Young sambil langsung pergi menuju kehidupan manusia.

Sesampainya di sekolahnya, waktu pun berjalan lagi. Tiba tiba Suho menarik tangan Jin Young.

"Um, aku memiliki sebuah hadiah untukmu" ucap Suho.

"Ini apa?" tanya Jin Young bingung.

"Gomawo. Kau sudah mau menjadi seorang fans setia kami." Jawab Suho sambil tersenyum pada Jin Young.

"Ah, aniya.. aku hanya," ucap Jin Young.

"Um, kau mau makan roti bersamaku?" tanya Suho sambil menggandeng tangan Jin Young dan membawanya menuju kantin.

Jin Young hanya ternganga pada Suho. Sementara Wendy dan Seulgi memerhatikan dari belakang.

"Kau tahu Seulgi?" tanya Wendy sambil merangkul pundak Seulgi.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Seulgi bingung.

"Entahlah, aku pikir Jin Young beruntung. Lihatlah! Dia Suho! Suho mengajak Jin Young makan bersama!" ucap Wendy terkagum kagum.

"Itu akan lebih fantastik lagi kalau itu adalah Chanyeol. Ah! Chanyeol oppa! Saranghaeyo!" ucap Seulgi sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri.

"Suho lebih ganteng kau tahu?!" teriak Wendy pada Seulgi.

"Suho kan pendek! Haha! Chanyeol tinggi! Lihatlah! Suho tak ada apa apanya dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol!" ucap Seulgi sambil tertawa.

Kemudian Wendy menarik rambut Seulgi dan memukul kepalanya.

"Hey! Geumanhae!" ucap Seulgi berteriak pada Wendy.

Wendy dan Seulgi pun saling tertawa. Lalu pada saat Jin Young dan Suho sedang makan bersama, mereka terlihat saling canda tawa.

"Ayo kita duduk disana!" ucap Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol.

"Ayo." Ajak Chanyeol dengan senang hati.

Tapi tiba tiba, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Suho dan Jin Young yang sedang makan bersama. Baekhyun pun memasang wajah cemberutnya dan berjalan menuju meja Suho dan Jin Young.

"Um, Baekhyun, kau bilang kita duduk dibangku sebelah sana? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung sambil terus mengikuti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun datang dan membanting nampan yang berisi makanannya ke meja Suho dan Jin Young. Suho dan Jin Young pun kaget. Jin Young pun menatap mata Baekhyun yang terus saja menatapnya dengan wajah marah.

 **Jin Young POV**

 _Baekhyun wae?_

 **Reader POV**

Kemudian Baekhyun duduk diantara Suho dan Jin Young yang sedang berhadapan. Tiba tiba Baekhyun menjatuhkan supnya ke lantai.

"Um, kau tak perlu mengelapnya, aku akan panggil petugas kebersihan. Ini ambil saja supku. Aku belum memakannya." Ucap Jin Young sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup pada Baekhyun.

"Eobso." Ucap Baekhyun yang masih mengelap lantai yang basah.

"Ambil saja aku tidak lapar." Kata Jin Young yang terus saja menawarkan supnya.

"AKU BILANG TAK PERLU!" teriak Baekhyun pada Jin Young.

Se-isi kantinpun terdiam. Semua orang melirik pada Baekhyun.

"Na jeongmall mianhae." Ucap Jin Young sambil berlari keluar kantin.

"Jin Young! Bwon Jin Young!" teriak Suho.

Suho pun menatap mata Baekhyun dengan sinis.

"Noe waeire?" tanya Suho kecewa pada Baekhyun dan berlari mengejar Jin Young.

Jin Young pun duduk di bangku taman sekolah dan menangis. Tiba tiba Suho datang dan menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Jin Young.

"Mian. Karena aku kau seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan Baekhyun duduk disitu." Ucap Suho pada Jin Young.

"Gwenchana. Itu hak semua orang untuk bisa duduk di situ. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu sensitif." Jawab Jin Young sambil menerima saputangan dari Suho.

"Okay, tapi kau sungguh tak apa kan?" tanya Suho.

"Aku baik baik saja." Jawab Jin Young menjauhkan jarak duduknya dengan Suho.

"Kau, apakah kau benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun?" tanya Suho tidak mau menatap mata Jin Young.

"Uh?" Jin Young bingung.

"Kau, sangat fanatik dengannya?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Um, Aku, aku hanya.." Jin Young menjawab ragu ragu.

"Lihat mataku! Tatap!" ucap Suho sambil menatap mata Jin Young.

Jin Young pun kaget dan langsung menatap mata Suho. Selama beberapa menit mereka bertatap mata, tiba tiba waktu berhenti.

"Lihat mataku! Tatap!" teriak Jae Joon menghampiri Jin Young.

Jin Young pun melirik pada Jae Joon.

"Jadi seperti ini kau dikala menjadi seorang manusia?" ucap Jae Joon sambil tertawa.

"Geumanhae!" teriak Jin Young pada Jae Joon.

"Baiklah, baiklah.." ucap jae Joon menyerah.

"Hyung, apakah aku salah jika aku mencintai manusia?" tanya Jin Young pada Jae Joon.

"Tentu saja. Itu melanggar aturan. Karena mahkluk gaib dan nyata seperti manusia berbeda." Jawab Jae Joon.

"Hah? Jeongmall? Itu artinya, aku tidak bisa mencintai Baekhyun?" tanya Jin Young sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan para fans EXO. Sama sama ingin menikah dengan mereka." Ucap Jae Joon meremehkan Jin Young.

"Oleh sebab itu Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti persaanku?" tanya Jin Young lagi.

"Sudahlah. Kehidupan manusia itu menyedihkan. Kenapa kau tidak membatalkan kontrak dan kembali menjadi pencatat kematian saja?" kata Jae Joon sambil pergi meninggalkan Jin Young.

"Tapi kau juga pernah mencintai seseorang bukan? Dan dia adalah manusia." Omongan Jin Young membuat Jae Joon memberhentikan langkahnya.

Jae Joon melirik pada Jin Young dan menatap matanya sangat tajam.

"Darimana kau mengetahui hal tersebut?!" tanya Jae Joon.

"Kau tidak membuka buku Harianku kan?!" teriak Jae Joon lagi pada Jin Young.

"Kalau ya?" tanya Jin Young.

"Noe michiyoseo?! Sampai mana yang kau baca?!" tanya Jae Joon lagi pada Jin Young.

"Um, Irene. Namanya Irene. Dia adalah wanita pertama dalam hidupmu yang membuatmu selalu tersenyum. Dia wanita tercantik yang kau tahu. Dia luar biasa. Kau ingin menikahinya. Tapi tata tertib menghalangmu. Karena masalahnya, dia adalah manusia." Ucap Jin Young dengan lengkap.

"Bagaimana kau menghafalnya?!" teriak Jae Joon pada Jin Young.

Jin Young hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah lupakan! Kembali saja ke kehidupanmu." Ucap Jae Joon.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperjuangkan cintamu?" tanya Jin Young.

"Um, aku ingin, tapi, .." ucapan Jae Joon terputus.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Jin Young lagi.

"Dia sedang coma. Dia di rumah sakit." Jawab Jae Joon sambil murung.

"Coma? Kau tetap tidak bisa bertemu arwahnya?" Jin Young bingung.

"Coma adalah keadaan dimana Jiwa seseorang terkunci di dalam jasadnya, roh tersebut tidak bisa keluar dari jasad, ataupun bergerak dengan jasadnya. Jadi aku tidak bisa mendengar suara lembutnya. Lagi." Jelas Jae Joon.

"Memangnya Irene punya penyakit kronis?" tanya Jin Young.

"Kanker hati. Dia menyembunyikan hal itu dariku." Jawab Jae Joon dengan nada menyesal.

Kemudian Jae Joon pergi meninggalkan Jin Young. Tapi tiba tiba saja Jin Young berkata sesuatu.

"Kau, menghampiriku, apakah kau sebelumnya ke rumah sakit dahulu menjenguk Irene?" tanya Jin Young.

Jae Joon pun melirik pada Jin Young seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku," Jae Joon memutuskan kata katanya.

 _Love and Death-_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Kau, menghampiriku, apakah kau sebelumnya ke rumah sakit dahulu menjenguk Irene?" tanya Jin Young.

Jae Joon pun melirik pada Jin Young seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku," Jae Joon memutuskan kata katanya.

Lalu tiba tiba Jae Joon menghilang. Jin Young pun kembali ke posisi duduknya dan waktupun kembali berjalan. Suho dan Jin Young saling bertatap mata. Tanpa sepengetahuan Suho dan Jin Young ternyata Baekhyun memperhatikan dari belakang.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Chanyeol merangkul sahabatnya.

"Cemburu? Untuk apa? Memangnya dia siapa?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho dan Jin Young.

"Lihatlah wajahmu saja memerah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk pipi Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Tiba tiba Seulgi datang menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar Park Chanyeol?" tanya Seulgi.

"Um, ne. Waeyo?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Aaaa! Jeongmall? Bolehkah kita foto bersama? Um, boleh aku minta nomor teleponmu? Pin mu?" tanya Seulgi tergesah gesah.

"Um, baiklah. Ini nomor handphoneku. Pinku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan selembar kertas pada Seulgi.

"Woah! Gomawo!" teriak Seulgi sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau akan menelponku?" tanya Chanyeol pada Seulgi.

"Telpon?" Seulgi bingung.

"Um, aku pikir karena kau meminta nomor teleponku itu artinya kau ingin berkenalan denganku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Um, baiklah. Aku akan menelponmu. Nanti, malam?" tanya Seulgi malu malu.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk. Seulgi melompat kegirangan. Dan langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Chanyeol hanya bingung pada Seulgi. Selama beberapa menit saling menatap Suho akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya dan berdiri.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Suho sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Aku hanya, kau tahu. Sesuatu yang mustahil. Terima kasih sudah mau menatap mataku. Aku beruntung bisa memiliki kau sebagai temanku." Lanjut Suho sambil pergi meninggalkan Jin Young. Jin Young pun bingung. Sementara di kelas Baekhyun menjatuhkan semua barang yang ada di mejanya. Kebetulan di kelas sedang kosong. Lalu tiba tiba Suho memasuki ruang kelas. Suho pun menatap Baekhyun.

"Noe waeire?" tanya Suho.

"Naggawa." Ucap Baekhyun sambil keluar meninggalkan Suho.

Suho pun bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun. Kemudian Suho membereskan semua barang barang Baekhyun yang berjatuhan. Seketika itu, Suho melihat sebuah foto yang menempel pada salah satu buku Baekhyun. Suho memperhatikan foto tersebut dan merasa kaget.

"Bwon Jin Young?" ucap Suho kaget.

Kemudian Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Noe mwoya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Um, ini. Aku hanya membereskan buku buku Baekhyun. Aku tak sengaja menyenggol mejanya, dan bukunya terjatuh." Ucap Suho buru buru menaruh buku Baekhyun ke meja.

"O, okay." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung duduk dibangkunya.

Suho pun segera membereskannya dan pergi keluar kelas. Sementara Baekhyun sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu.

The way you cry, the way you smile

Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?

Hagopeun mal, nohchyeobeorin mal

Gobaekhal tejiman geunyang deureoyo i'll sing for you, sing for you

Geunyang hanbeon deutgo useoyo

Sesaat ia mendengarkan lagu, tiba tiba ia teringat pada sesuatu.

"Um, kau tak perlu mengelapnya, aku akan panggil petugas kebersihan. Ini ambil saja supku. Aku belum memakannya." Ucap Jin Young sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup pada Baekhyun.

"Eobso." Ucap Baekhyun yang masih mengelap lantai yang basah.

"Ambil saja aku tidak lapar." Kata Jin Young yang terus saja menawarkan supnya.

"AKU BILANG TAK PERLU!" teriak Baekhyun pada Jin Young.

Baekhyun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia seperti menyesal berteriak kepada Jin Young.

"Na jeongmall mianhae." Ucap Jin Young sambil berlari keluar kantin.

"Kau, apakah kau benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun?" tanya Suho tidak mau menatap mata Jin Young.

"Uh?" Jin Young bingung.

"Kau, sangat fanatik dengannya?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Um, Aku, aku hanya.." Jin Young menjawab ragu ragu.

"Lihat mataku! Tatap!" ucap Suho sambil menatap mata Jin Young.

Baekhyun pun membuka matanya.

"Lihat mataku. Tatap." Ucap Baekhyun mengulang kata kata Suho.

Kemudian ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin aku, terlalu .. berlebihan. Mungkinkah jika, aku melupakannya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap awan.

Baekhyun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan sedikit menangis. Sementara Suho terus saja berlatih basket di saat salju sedang turun. Ia teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang.

Seketika itu, Suho melihat sebuah foto yang menempel pada salah satu buku Baekhyun. Suho memperhatikan foto tersebut dan merasa kaget.

"Bwon Jin Young?" ucap Suho kaget.

Suho tidak menghiraukan buku tersebut dan terus saja berlatih basket.

"Ini adalah sekolah terakhir di musim dingin. Besok libur musim dingin. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Suho sambil melempar bola basket bukan ke arah ring.

Tiba tiba bola basket itu mengenai seseorang.

"Aaa!" teriak wanita yang terkena bola basket tersebut.

Suho pun berlari ke arah wanita tersebut.

"Noe gwenchana?" tanya Suho.

"Um, apparaghu.." ucap wanita tersebut.

"Eh, Wendy?" ucap Suho kaget.

"Mwo? Uh?! Suho?! Kau Suho leader tim basket Exo?" tanya Wendy sambil terus mengusap matanya.

Tak lama Wendy akhirnya dapat melihat wajah Suho dengan jelas.

"Eh?! Igeum waeireyo?" ucap Wendy kaget.

Suho hanya tertawa pada Wendy.

"Kau terkena bola basket, dan itu karena aku. Mian." Ucap Suho sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Eh? Gwenchana. Aku yakin ini hanya memar kecil." Ucap Wendy.

"Tapi jidatmu memar. Itu membiru." Ucap Suho.

"Uh? Geuddeyo? Andwe.. aku harus menutup memar ini eotteokye?" ucap Wendy sambil mengusap jidatnya.

"Um, tak apa. Ayo ikut aku." Ucap Suho sambil menarik lengan Wendy.

"Aku akan mengambil obat merah. Kau duduklah." Kata Suho sambil mengambilkan sebuah obat merah dan kapas.

Suho menuangkan obat merah ke kapas yang ia ambil. Lalu menempelkannya ke jidat Wendy.

"Ini, pakai topiku. Orang orang tidak boleh melihatmu terluka." Ucap Suho sambil memberikan topinya pada Wendy.

"EXO?" tanya Wendy yang kaget melihat topi bertuliskan Exo tersebut.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Suho sambil menutup pintu UKS dan membawa Wendy menuju ruang kelas Wendy.

"Masuklah." Ucap Suho.

"Um, gomawo." Jawab Wendy sambil memasuki ruang kelasnya.

Saat memasuki ruang kelas, Seulgi yang pertama kali tertawa melihat Wendy memakai topi Exo.

"Hey, sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu fanatik pada Exo?" tanya Seulgi sambil tertawa.

"Hiish diamlah!" ucap Wendy kesal.

"Lagipula sejak kapan juga kau berani meminta nomor telepon Chanyeol dan mau bertelefonan dengannya?" lanjut Wendy dengan suara kencangnya.

Semua orang di kelas pun terdiam.

"Ah, mwo? Nomor telepon? Yang benar saja. Lihatlah teman teman Wendy itu tukang bohong." Ucap Seulgi.

"Hey! Jangan Bohong!" teriak Wendy.

"Andwe! Sshshsh.. Chanyeol bilang ini rahasia. Tidak boleh di ketahui oleh masyarakat umum." Ucap Seulgi sambil berbisik pada Wendy.

Suasana kelas pun kembali normal. Wendy dan Seulgi pun saling marah memarahi. Sementara Jin Young masih galau dengan ucapan Baekhyun dan Suho.

"Um, kau tak perlu mengelapnya, aku akan panggil petugas kebersihan. Ini ambil saja supku. Aku belum memakannya." Ucap Jin Young sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup pada Baekhyun.

"Eobso." Ucap Baekhyun yang masih mengelap lantai yang basah.

"Ambil saja aku tidak lapar." Kata Jin Young yang terus saja menawarkan supnya.

"AKU BILANG TAK PERLU!" teriak Baekhyun pada Jin Young.

"Lihat mataku! Tatap!" ucap Suho sambil menatap mata Jin Young.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Suho sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Aku hanya, kau tahu. Sesuatu yang mustahil. Terima kasih sudah mau menatap mataku. Aku beruntung bisa memiliki kau sebagai temanku." Lanjut Suho sambil pergi meninggalkan Jin Young.

Tiba tiba Jin Young memikirkan suatu hal.

"Mereka berdua tidak mencintaiku kan?" ucapnya.

"Ah! Andwe, aku benar-benar bermimpi.." ucapnya sambil memegang pipinya sendiri.

Lalu tiba tiba seseorang menghampirinya.

"Mianhae. Aku keterlaluan ya." Ucap seseorang tersebut.

"Uh? Baekhyun?!" Ucap Jin Young kaget.

"Aku baru memikirkannya, dan rasanya, pasti aku salah. Soal yang tadi aku ucapkan padamu, na jeongmall mianhae.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Um, naneun gwenchanaheyo.." jawab jin Young gugup.

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir, seorang artis terkenal mencintaimu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, itu tidak mungkin.. lagipula, jika artis itu seperti Super Junior? Hah.. itu benar-benar hanya mimpi." Ucap Jin Young sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri.

Kemudian tiba tiba Baekhyun memegang pipi Jin Young.

"Uh?" Jin Young bingung.

"Ini hangat. Um mian." Ucap Baekhyun sambil langsung melepas tangannya.

"Um, aku suka dengan wanita yang pipinya hangat. Karena itu menghangatkanku. Um maaf." Ucap Baekhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan Jin Young.

Jin Young pun kaget dan langsung menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

"Ini? Hangat? Aaa! Eotteokye? Aku harus bagaimana? Baekhyun memegang pipiku! Aa!" teriak Jin Young.

Baekhyun yang memperhatikan dari jauh pun hanya tertawa. Lalu tiba tiba handphone Baekhyun berbunyi.

"Ne, wae?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Pindah kamar?!" teriak Baekhyun kaget.

Kemudian Baekhyun langsung berlari mencari Chanyeol. Saat ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kita dipindah lagi? Kita sudah 5 kali pindah kamar. Kali ini kemana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terengah engah.

"Um, Chen tidak suka tidur dikamarnya. Dia ingin kita bertukar. Dan aku menyetujuinya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil berjalan membawakan koper Baekhyun.

"Noe waeire? Kenapa kau menyetujuinya? Aku lelah Chan!" teriak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Chen bilang akan mentraktir kita makan kalau kita mau bertukar kamar dengannya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Mwo?! Itu semua demi traktiran makanan?!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Ne." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau hanya untuk makanan kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan lemas.

"Karena kau tidak pernah menepati janjimu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya berjalan dengan malas. Sesampainya di kamarnya, Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengambil sepatu tidur di ruang depan. Saat Chanyeol mengambilkan sepatu tidur, Baekhyun pun mengganti bajunya di kamar, karena hari sudah semakin gelap. Sedangkan Jin Young tidur bertiga dengan Seulgi dan Wendy. Sesaat itu Wendy tiba tiba saja mencium bau sesuatu.

"Apakah kalian menciumnya?" tanya Wendy.

"Uh? Bau apa? Memangnya ada bau sesuatu?" tanya Seulgi bingung.

"Ciumlah! Ini bau sebuah roti rasa Strawberry!" ucap Wendy pada Seulgi.

"Bhakss.. roti strawberry? Jadi kau ingin makan itu?" jawab Seulgi sambil tertawa.

"Hey, aniya." Jawab Wendy kesal.

"Hey hey, aku mencium sesuatu kurasa." Ucap Jin Young.

"Mwoya?" jawab Seulgi dan Wendy.

"Um, bau yang tidak asing lagi." Jelas Jin Young.

Jin Young pun akhirnya mengikuti darimana bau itu berasal. Bahkan Jin Young sempat menabrak meja dan kursi karena ia mencium aroma tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya. Tak lama ia akhirnya menemukan aroma tersebut dan menabrak sebuah benda berbahan kain yang berisi sesuatu yang keras. Seketika Jin Young membuka matanya perlahan.

"Noe mwoya?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang memakan roti strawberry.

Jin Young dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan dan kaget.

 _Love and Death-_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Tak lama ia akhirnya menemukan aroma tersebut dan menabrak sebuah benda berbahan kain yang berisi sesuatu yang keras. Seketika Jin Young membuka matanya perlahan.

"Noe mwoya?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang memakan roti strawberry.

Jin Young dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan dan kaget. Jin Young pun mundur dari badan Baekhyun dan menutup mulutnya.

"Um, aku," Jin Young kehabisan kata kata.

Jin Young pun akhirnya berlari keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Di perjalanan Chanyeol berpapasan dengan Jin Young dan kaget. Chanyeol pun langsung berlari menuju kamar dan bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang? Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada Jin Young?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi bingung.

"Kenapa Jin Young keluar dari kamar ini sambil menutup mulutnya? Kau tidak?" Chanyeol mulai berpikiran negatif.

"Mwoya?! Geumanhe!" ucap Baekhyun sambil langsung melahap semua rotinya.

Chanyeol pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak menciumnya kan?" ucap Chanyeol yang terus saja bertanya.

"Jebbal, jangan berpikiran yang tidak tidak." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memasuki kamar mandi.

Chanyeol pun ternganga pada Baekhyun. Sementara Jin Young langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan beranjak tidur di kasurnya.

"Jadi, tadi itu aroma apa?" tanya Seulgi.

"Um, itu adalah um, roti strawberry! Ya itu adalah roti strawberry." Jawab Jin Young sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau menciumnya juga?" tanya Wendy.

"Ne." Jawab Jin Young sambil pura pura tidur.

Lalu tiba tiba handphone Seulgi berdering. Dan ternyata itu adalah telefon dari Chanyeol.

"Woah! Chanyeol menelfon ku!" teriak Seulgi sambil bangun dari kasurnya.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanya Seulgi.

"Um, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apakah kau sekamar dengan Jin Young?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Uh, itu. Ne, waeyo?" jawab Seulgi dengan nada rendah.

"bisakah kau keluar dari kamar sebentar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Seulgi pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menengok ke kanan kiri. Seulgi kaget saat melihat Chanyeol berada di sebelahnya.

"Eh?" ucap Seulgi bingung.

"Um, baiklah akan aku matikan teleponnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Seulgi.

"Apakah tadi, Jin Young memasuki kamarku dan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Seulgi sangat dekat.

"Um, molla? Jhinja?" kata Seulgi berbalik tanya.

"Jin Young, apakah dia baru saja – dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengatakan sebuah kata yang ia sembunyikan.

"Mwo? Apakah maksudmu.." ucap Seulgi sambil mengkerucutkan jarinya dan menyentuhkan kedua jari yang ia kerucutkan.

"Ne." Jawab Chanyeol semakin penasaran.

"Itu tidak mungkin kan?" tanya Seulgi sambil memegang dagunya.

"Hey, aku melihatnya sendiri! Jin Young keluar dari kamarku sambil menutup mulutnya. Bukankah itu artinya," Ucap Chanyeol terputus.

"Kisseurae?" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Keesokan paginya Baekhyun bangun dari kasurnya dan bersiap untuk mandi. Jin Young bersiap untuk memasuki kamar mandi. Seketika Baekhyun menggosok giginya. Jin Young juga menggosok giginya dan meludahkan busa dari mulutnya di wastafel.

"Uh, berdarah." Ucap Baekhyun dan Jin Young yang melihat busa dari mulut mereka bercucuran sedikit darah.

Keduanya pun berkumur kumur dan bersiap keluar kamar mandi. Tiba tiba saja Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke tembok.

"Hey, noe waeire?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Noe jeongmall," ucap Chanyeol.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Noe jeongmall kiseeuraeyeo Bwon Jin Young?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Kisseurae?" tanya Baekhyun tertawa.

"Hey, aku bertanya. Tadi malam, kau tidak –nya kan?" tanya Chanyeol menyembunyikan salah satu kalimatnya.

"Noe mwoya? Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula memangnya dia memiliki bibir yang seksi?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang mencegatnya.

"Hey, jujurlah. Tidak usah berbohong." Kata Chanyeol sambil merayu Baekhyun.

"Cepatlah mandi! Kau bilang kita akan lari pagi bersama." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memakai bajunya.

Chanyeol pun mengkrucutkan bibirnya dan mengambil handuknya. Sementara Jin Young sedang mengikat rambutnya.

"Hey, tadi malam, aroma yang kau cium itu bukan roti strawberry kan?" tanya Seulgi.

"Apa yang sedang kau omongkan huh?" ucap Jin Young yang masih sibuk mengikat rambutnya.

"Hey aku tahu. Aroma yang kau cium itu aroma bibir Baekhyun kan?" ucap Seulgi.

"Mwo? B-Baekhyun? Bibirnya? Apa yang sebenarnya tengah kau ucapakan?" jawab Jin Young dengan gugup.

"Ayolah, bicara saja! Tadi malam kau – dengan Baekhyun kan?" ucap Seulgi pada Jin Young.

"Hey! Geumanhae!" teriak Jin Young.

Seketika waktu berhenti dan Jae Joon datang pada Jin Young.

"Wae?" tanya Jin Young.

"Apakah kau yang menghapus Irene dari daftar kematian?" tanya Jae Joon marah.

"Mwo? Aku bahkan masih disini dan belum dapat tugas lagi." Jawab Jin Young.

"Tapi seharusnya Irene ada di daftar ini! Tapi tak ada lihat! Tidak mungkin kan ketua menghapusnya?!" teriak Jae Joon marah.

"Hey, tak bisakah kau berhenti untuk selalu menyalahiku?" teriak Jin Young.

"Tapi ini tak masuk akal!" teriak Jae Joon.

"Stop!" teriak seseorang yang menghentikan pertengkaran antara Jin Young dan Jae Joon.

"Huh?" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku penjaga surga. Ketua bilang kematian Irene ditunda, karena sebuah permintaan abadi." Ucap orang tersebut.

"Apa? Ditunda? Permintaan abadi? Memangnya permintaan abadi masih berlaku di jaman seperti ini?!" tanya Jae Joon.

"Ne. Sebuah permintaan dengan hati tulus. Bahkan permintaan tersebut bagaikan saat kau memakan soft cream haha.." ucap orang tersebut.

"Mwo? Soft cream?" tanya Jin Young bingung.

"Duggu? Siapa yang memberikan permintaan abadi? Permintaan abadikan tidak boleh dari keluarga atau orang gaib seperti kita." Ucap Jae Joon.

"Ya itu memang bukan dari keluarganya dan orang gaib seperti kita. Dia adalah .." jawab orang tersebut.

"Dia..." ucapnya lagi.

"Dia adalah Do Kyung Soo!" teriak orang tersebut.

"Mwo? Do Kyung Soo? Duggu?" tanya Jae Joon.

"Eh? Do Kyung Soo tim basket Exo?" tanya Jin Young.

"Ne. Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Tunggu, Kyung Soo mengenal Irene? Dia membuat permintaan abadi untuk Irene?" tanya Jin Young bingung.

"Ne." Ucap orang tersebut.

"Tunggu. Bisakah kalian pergi sekarang? Aku ada urusan dengan Do Kyung Soo!" ucap Jin Young mengusir Jae Joon dan orang tersebut.

Kemudian waktu pun berjalan kembali.

"Aku harus mencari Do Kyung Soo." Ucap Jin Young.

"Mwo? Untuk apa? Kenapa tiba tiba Do Kyung Soo?" tanya Seulgi.

"Aku harus mencarinya!" ucap Jin Young sambil berlari keluar kamarnya.

Jin Young pun berlari ke sekolahnya. Sekolahnya hanya beberapa meter dari asramanya. Sesampainya di sekolah ia berkeliling mencari Do Kyung Soo.

"Ah! Iya! Aku lupa ini kan liburan." Teriak Jin Young.

Kemudian ia kembali ke asramanya dan memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Dilihatnya Baekhyun masih berdandan. Baekhyun pun melirik pada Jin Young yang tiba tiba memasuki kamarnya.

"Noe mwoya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau tahu, Do Kyung Soo tidur dimana?" tanya Jin Young.

"Um, dia tinggal di asrama 45." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ha? Bukankah itu sangat jauh?" jawab Jin Young dengan nada malas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Um, aku hanya ingin tanya, apakah Kyung Soo mengenal Irene?" tanya Jin Young.

"O, Irene yang gadis cantik itukan?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Eh? Kau tahu?" tanya Jin Young.

"O. Dia sering bercerita pada kami." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Um, aku dengar dengar dia baru saja sadar dari coma." Ucap Jin Young.

"Ne? Irene coma?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Dia punya kanker hati." Jawab Jin Young.

"Sebenarnya sejauh mana kau mengetahui kehidupan semua orang hah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Jin Young.

"Eh?" ucap Jin Young bingung.

Kemudian tiba tiba Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan kaget.

"Woah! Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan tanpa sepengetahuanku?!" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hah?!mwo?" teriak mereka berdua kaget.

Chanyeol pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun pun menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Dia hanya bertanya tentang Irene si gadis cantik itu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Hah? Kau kenal Irene?" Chanyeol bingung.

"Ya, oleh sebab itu aku bertanya padanya, sebenarnya seberapa dia tahu tentang semua orang." Jawab Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Ya, sebab itu, sebaiknya kau mendengarkan seseorang terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakan sesuatu." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Araeso!" teriak Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju meja rias.

"Mian, aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Jin Young sambil meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Jin Young langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah menemukan Kyung Soo?" tanya Seulgi.

"Aniya, dia di arama 45." Jawab Jin Young dengan wajah sedih.

Lalu tiba tiba handphone Jin Young berbunyi. Ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Suho.

'Um, bisakah kita bertemu di taman sekolah sebentar? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.' Ucap Suho dalam pesan itu.

Jin Young pun langsung mengambil jaketnya dan berlari menuju taman sekolah. Setibanya di sana, ia melihat Suho sedang menunggunya dengan menggunakan jaket yang tebal.

"Uh, mianhae.. aku lama ya?" tanya Jin Young sambil berlari menuju Suho.

"Aniya, gwenchana. Duduklah. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu." Ucap Suho.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanya Jin Young.

"Akhir akhir ini, aku melihat sikap Baekhyun yang sedikit dingin padamu. Padahal aku tahu, Baekhyun adalah orang yang ramah. Biasanya dia selalu menerima hadiah dari para fansnya. Tapi entahlah, dia berubah." Ucap Suho.

"Um, aniya. Dia tidak dingin padaku. Dia hanya sedang lelah." Jawab Jin Young.

"Kumohon, jujur." Ucap Suho sambil menatap mata Jin Young.

"Kau. Apakah kau benar-benar akan bertahan pada Baekhyun?" tanya Suho.

"M-mwo? Bertahan apa?" ucap Jin Young bertanya balik.

"Selama ini, tak pernahkah kau mengerti?" tanya Suho.

Jin Young pun bingung.

"Semua yang aku lakukan, apakah kau benar-benar tidak mengerti diriku?" tanya Suho lagi.

Kemudian Suho makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jin Young.

"Na jeongmall," ucap Suho terputus.

Kemudian suho menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang pundak Jin Young.

"Gwenchanaeyo?" tanya Jin Young pada Suho.

Kemudian Suho pun memeluk Jin Young dengan erat. Jin Young hanya kaget. Suho tiba tiba menangis dalam pelukan Jin Young.

"Jin Young. Mianhae. Mianhae karena aku telah seperti ini padamu. Aku telah membuatmu sedih. Mianhaeyo! Setiap harinya aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah membuatmu selalu menangis. Mianhaeraggu." Ucap Suho sambil menangis dalam pelukan Jin Young.

Kemudian Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Jin Young.

"Gomawo. Aku harap bisa memiliki wanita seperti dirimu kelak." Ucap Suho.

"Ne?" Jin Young bingung.

Suho hanya tersenyum.

"Kau yakin Byun Baekhyun mencintaimu?" tanya Suho.

"Um, aku hanya fans. Tidak mungkin kan dia .." ucap Jin Young yang kemudian tiba tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir, seorang artis terkenal mencintaimu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Um, aku suka dengan wanita yang pipinya hangat. Karena itu menghangatkanku. Um maaf." Ucap Baekhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan Jin Young.

"Baekhyun tidak mencintaikku kan?" pikir Jin Young dalam hatinya.

 _Love and Death-_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Kau yakin Byun Baekhyun mencitaimu?" tanya Suho.

"Um, aku hanya fans. Tidak mungkin kan dia .." ucap Jin Young yang kemudian tiba tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir, seorang artis terkenal mencintaimu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Um, aku suka dengan wanita yang pipinya hangat. Karena itu menghangatkanku. Um maaf." Ucap Baekhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan Jin Young.

"Baekhyun tidak mencintaikku kan?" pikir Jin Young dalam hatinya.

"Jin Young-ah." Panggil Suho yang membangunkan Jin Young dari bengongannya.

"Ne? Um, tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun menyukaiku. Lagi pula setiap harinya dia selalu dingin padaku." Jawab Jin Young.

"A, baiklah kalau begitu baguslah." Ucap Suho.

Lalu tiba tiba handphone Jin Young berbunyi. Rupanya itu adalah pesan dari Wendy.

'Aku dan Seulgi akan keluar sebentar. Kuncinya ada dibawah lemari ruang tamu.' Tulis Wendy dalam pesan itu.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Aku ditinggal sendirian di asrama." Ucap Jin Young.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe sebentar?" tawar Suho.

"Um, itu ide bagus. Tapi kalau begitu aku akan merepotkanmu." Jawab Jin Young.

"Gwenchana." Ucap Suho sambil menggandeng tangan Jin Young.

Jin Young dan Suho pun menaiki sepeda berboncengan. Selama dalam perjalanan, tiba tiba Suho menanyakan sesuatu pada Jin Young.

"Um, kau tahu satu hal yang sangat ingin aku katakan?" tanya Suho.

"Um, memangnya apa?" Jawab Jin Young.

"Um, itu adalah .." jawab Suho yang tiba tiba mengingat kejadian suatu hal.

Seketika itu, Suho melihat sebuah foto yang menempel pada salah satu buku Baekhyun. Suho memperhatikan foto tersebut dan merasa kaget.

"Bwon Jin Young?" ucap Suho kaget.

Suhopun tidak melanjutkan kata katanya. Ia merasa bahwa Baekhyun pasti menyukai Jin Young, oleh sebab itu dia tidak melanjutkan kata katanya dan hanya terdiam.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jin Young.

"Um, aniya. Gwenchana." Jawab Suho.

Jin Young pun bingung. Lalu tiba tiba lampu merah menyala tanda semua kendaraan harus berhenti. Suho pun kaget dan berhenti mendadak. Jin Young yang kaget langsung memeluk Suho dengan eratnya.

"Inilah yang ku inginkan. Sebuah pelukan hangat darimu. Ketahuilah. Saranghae Bwon Jin Young." Ucap Suho dalam hatinya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Suho.

"Aku takut." Jawab Jin Young sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Teruslah peluk aku. Pegang yang erat ok? Atau kau akan terjatuh." Ucap Suho sambil melanjutkan laju sepedanya.

Jin Young pun hanya menuruti perkataan Suho dan terdiam. Suho pun tersenyum. Sesampainya di sebuah kafe, Suho memakirkan sepedanya.

"Kajja." Ajak Suho.

Jin Young pun masuk ke kafe bersama Suho. Sementara, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang lari bersama.

"Hey, Baekhyun! Aku lelah." Teriak Chanyeol sambil duduk di sebuah bangku.

Baekhyun pun menghentikan larinya dan menuju Chanyeol.

"Noe waeire?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau sarapan sedikit? Mungkin segelas susu akan membuatku semangat lagi." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan pergi.

"Ayolah bangun kau bilang mau sarapan?" ucap Baekhyun.

"O, kajja!" teriak Chanyeol sambil merangkul sahabatnya tersebut.

Rupanya rute lari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak jauh dari kafe yang di datangi Suho dan Jin Young. Baekhyun pun mengajak Chanyeol masuk ke kafe tersebut. Di dalam situ, Baekhyun tidak tahu ada Jin Young dan Suho disana. Sementara Baekhyun memesan makanan, Jin Young dan Suho masih berbincang ria. Chanyeol pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong. Tiba tiba Chanyeol kaget melihat Suho dan Jin Young makan bersama.

"Igeum mwoya?" ucap Chanyeol menuju meja Suho dan Jin Young.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnyapun langsung melirik pada Chanyeol. Tiba tiba Baekhyun pun kaget. Tapi ia tidak mengekspresikan keamarahannya. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung membayar menu yang ia pesan.

"Chanyeol-ah!" panggil Baekhyun.

"Hey, lihatlah. Aku pikir setelah kalian bercumbu tadi malam, kalian akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi lihatlah. Salah satu mengkhianati!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Bercumbu apa?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Hey, Park Chanyeol minum saja susumu di meja. Ini urusanku. Lagipula bercumbu itu maksudmu apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang seolah olah berada di pihak Jin Young.

"Hey, kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Ayolah! Itu ciuman! Itu ciuman kalian kan?!" teriak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Ciuman apa? Duggu? Kau yakin tidak salah orang?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ayolah aku sungguhan." Jawab Chanyeol.

Kemudian Jin Young pun keluar dari kafe.

"Hey, hey! Jin Young-ah!" teriak Suho memanggil Jin Young.

"Kau lihat? Kau menghancurkan semuanya Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan Chanyeol di kafe.

Di luar, Jin Young hanya menangis. Kemudian tiba tiba seseorang memberikannya sebuah tisu.

"Aku pikir Chanyeol mungkin hanya salah paham." Suara Baekhyun terdengar.

"Uh?" Jin Young Bingung.

Kemudian Jin Young teringat oleh sesuatu.

Jin Young pun duduk di bangku taman sekolah dan menangis. Tiba tiba Suho datang dan menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Jin Young

"Kenapa yang datang sekarang Baekhyun?" pikir Jin Young bingung.

"Gwenchana. Tak perlu menatapku aneh seperti itu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau, kau suka padaku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Um, aku fans mu." Jawab Jin Young.

"Benarkah? Kau sasaeng?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Um ne? Aniya." Jawab Jin Young malu malu.

"Ah, itu tidak mungkin." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memegang dagu Jin Young dan menatap matanya.

"Na jeongmall.." Jin Young malu.

"Hapus air matamu oke?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelap air mata Jin Young.

"Selama ini, aku minta maaf kalau aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Kemudian Suho keluar dari kafe dan kaget. Suho kemudian memegang dada nya yang terasa sakit. Sementara Baekhyun kemudian menjauhkan tatapannya dan langsung pergi memasuki kafe. Suho sembunyi di dekat beberapa tanaman. Di dalam kafe Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol.

"Kau cemburukan? Aku tahu itu. Kau menyukainyakan? Itu juga aku tahu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Noe mwoya? Lagipula, yang kau bilang soal ciuman itu, itu tidak ada. Aku mohon jangan salah paham Chan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih.

"Hey, tapi aku dan Seulgi telah memikirkannya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa?! Kau bilang juga pada Seulgi?! Noe michyoseo?" ucap Baekhyun kaget.

"Bukankah tak masalah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Yaikss! Noe Jeongmall!" teriak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Hey, o iya, inikan tahun terakhir kita di SMA, tak pernahkah kau berfikir untuk kita masuk ke dunia permusikkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, tapi ketika kita jadi artis, kita tidak bisa bepergian bebas bukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingin menggapai impianmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku," ucap Baekhyun yang tiba tiba di potong oleh Chanyeol.

"Ah, iya. Apabila kau jadi artis kau pasti akan sibuk. Dan kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jin Young bukan?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Mwoya? Aku hanya tidak suka jadwal yang begitu padat." Jawab Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar kafe.

"Hey, kau sudah bayar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengacungkan jempolnya pada Chanyeol. Kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kafe dan melihat Suho sedang menangis di bangku pinggir kafe.

"Noe waeire?" tanya Baekhyun.

Suho yang kaget langsung mengelap air matanya dan berdiri di depan mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengajak Suho duduk dan berbicara.

"Kau menyukai Jin Young?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Noe mwoya? Aku hanya sedih karena Lay sedang sakit." Jawab Suho.

"Hey, Lay sudah sadar. Dokter bilang operasinya sukses." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Suho.

"Tapi, yang Chanyeol bilang," ucap Suho dengan sedikit merendahkan dirinya.

"Mwo? Bercumbu apa? Chanyeol hanya salah dengar." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Um, benarkah? Lalu kenapa foto Jin Young ada di salah satu bukumu?" tanya Suho.

"Ne? Foto Jin Young? Mwoya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi berpura pura tidak tahu.

"Aku mohon. Aku ingin satu kata jujur darimu." Ucap Suho menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun bingung dan langsung melirik pada Suho.

"Apakah, kau mencintai Jin Young?" tanya Suho.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan terus menatap Suho.

"Ku mohon, berhentilah untuk pura pura tidak tahu dan pura pura marah. Jebbal. Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Suho sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau tahu? Apakah kau tahu betapa besar penderitaan yang telah ia rasakan selama ini?! APAKAH KAU MENGETAHUINYA?!" lanjut Suho yang masih saja menangis.

"Noe mwoya?" tanya Baekhyun menahan tangisnya.

"Tak ada gunanya aku bicara seperti ini bukan bagimu?! Kau memang tidak memiliki hati! Sekarang dia sudah pulang. Dia bilang dia akan pulang ke rumahnya besok pagi. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu. Baekhyun." Ucap Suho sambil mengusap air matanya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Sementara, setelah Suho pergi Baekhyun langsung meneteskan air matanya.

Bahkan cinta lebih pahit daripada kekalahan.

Kemudian Chanyeol keluar kafe dan kaget melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menangis. Chanyeol pun langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee! Waeire?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya terisak dalam tangisnya dan tidak menjawab Chanyeol.

"Apakah Suho mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kemudian Baekhyun langsung mengusap air matanya.

"Ayo pulang. Aku mau mengganti bajuku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mengikuti di belakang Baekhyun dan bingung. Sesampainya di asrama, Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan ganas. Sementara Chanyeol masih sibuk menaruh sepatunya di rak. Chanyeol pun langsung buru buru menuju kamarnya. Tapi Baekhyun mengunci kamarnya.

"Hey! Byun Baekhyun buka pintunya! Aku mau masuk!" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan tetap menangis. Sementara Jin Young membereskan barang barangnya.

"Baiklah. Mungkin Jae Joon benar soal lebih baik kembali ke dunia lamamu, dan tetap menjadi seorang pencatat kematian." Ucapnya.

Kemudian ia mengambil foto Baekhyun dan memandangnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu. Terima kasih atas partisipasi darimu." Ucap Jin Young sambil mencium foto tersebut.

Kemudian waktu berhenti dan Jae Joon datang.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi sekarang saja?" tanya Jae Joon sambil mengambil foto Baekhyun dari Jin Young.

"Noe mwoya? Aku harus memberi kabar dahulu pada Seulgi dan Wendy." Jawab Jin Young melanjutkan untuk mengemasi barangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi oke?" ucap Jae Joon sambil langsung pergi meninggalkan Jin Young.

Kemudian waktu berjalan kembali. Wendy dan Seulgi pun datang.

"Chingu, aku akan pulang besok." Ucap Jin Young.

"Hah? Pulang kemana?" tanya mereka berdua bingung.

"Um, aku akan segera kembali. Aku janji aku akan selalu buat hidup kalian bahagia." Ucap Jin Young sambil memeluk Wendy dan Seulgi.

Sementara Baekhyun memikirkan sebuah hal di kamarnya. Kemudian dia berpikir untuk membiarkan Chanyeol masuk kamar.

"Akhirnya kau membukakan pintu." Ucap Chanyeol lega.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang. Besok pagi Jin Young akan pergi. Negga eotteokye?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi mendatanginya saja? Dan buat dia mau bersamamu?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah tapi," ucapan Baekhyun terputus.

"Pria yang baik tidak akan menyia nyiakan wanitanya." Ucap Chaneyol sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun.

Keesokan paginya Jae Joon datang lagi. Tapi Jae Joon sengaja tidak memberhentikan waktu. Kemudian Jin Young sedikit melirik ke pintu kamar Baekhyun. Tapi tidak ada tanda tanda Baekhyun akan keluar kamarnya. Jin Young pun meneruskan jalannya. Kemudian tiba tiba Baekhyun menarik tangan Jin Young dan menatap Jin Young dengan tajam.

"B-baekhyun?" tanya Jin Young bingung.

Baekhyun hanya menatap mata Jin Young dengan tajam. Keduanya pun saling bertatap mata.

 _Love and Death-_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Keesokan paginya Jae Joon datang lagi. Tapi Jae Joon sengaja tidak memberhentikan waktu. Kemudian Jin Young sedikit melirik ke pintu kamar Baekhyun. Tapi tidak ada tanda tanda Baekhyun akan keluar kamarnya. Jin Young pun meneruskan jalannya. Kemudian tiba tiba Baekhyun menarik tangan Jin Young dan menatap Jin Young dengan tajam.

"B-baekhyun?" tanya Jin Young bingung.

Baekhyun hanya menatap mata Jin Young dengan tajam. Keduanya pun saling bertatap mata.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun langsung memeluk Jin Young dengan sangat erat. Jin Young pun kaget dan hanya terdiam.

"Mian, karena aku, kau selalu menangis setiap harinya. Mian, karena aku tidak bisa jujur soal perasaanku padamu. Itu semua, aku sungguh minta maaf." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Jin Young.

Jin Young hanya terdiam dan meneteskan sedikit air matanya. Kemudian Jae Joon marah dan berhadapan di depan mata Jin Young yang sedang berpelukan.

"Aku tidak akan kembali. Aku akan disini. Menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya. Bersamanya" ucap Jin Young pada Jae Joon.

Jae Joon pun memasang wajah cemberutnya dan langsung menghilang dari tatapan Jin Young. Seketika Baekhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Saranghae." Ucap Baekhyun pada Jin Young.

Jin Young pun menatap mata Baekhyun. Kemudian tiba tiba Suho datang. Suho hanya mengintip dari samping ruang tamu.

"Aku salah. Aku seharusnya tidak memiliki perasaan ini pada Jin Young." Ucap Suho sambil menangis.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengusap air mata di pipi Jin Young.

"Kau tahu? Karena ini adalah kali pertama aku bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu, bagaimana tentang berkencan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kencan? Ah," Jin Young hanya malu dan tidak menjawab Baekhyun.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak jawab, aku akan simnpulkan itu artinya kau menjawab ya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku akan ganti bajuku. Kau tunggulah disini. Jangan kemana mana oke?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memasuki kamarnya.

Jin Young pun tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan duduk di sebuah kursi. Kemudian tiba tiba Wendy dan Seulgi keluar dari kamar.

"Eh, Jin Young? Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Wendy.

"Hey, aku punya sebuah cerita. Kalian mau mendengarnya?" tanya Jin Young.

Kemudian Seulgi dan Wendy langsung mendekat pada Jin Young.

"Tadi saat aku hendak pergi, Baekhyun menarik tanganku dan langsung memelukku. Dia bilang dia minta maaf karena telah membuatku selalu menangis. Dan dia juga bilang bahwa dia mencintaiku!" ucap Jin Young sambil sedikit berbisik.

"Hey, noe mwoya? Jangan berlebihan!" ucap Wendy.

"Whoa, benarkah? Itu artinya aroma bibir Baekhyun itu benar?" tanya Seulgi meledek.

"Hey aniya.." ucap Jin Young sambil sedikit kesal.

Sementara Suho yang mendengarkan dari belakang hanya menangis.

"Itu benar. Mungkin aku harus mengalah pada Baekhyun. Jin Young bukan milikku." Ucap Suho sambil pergi dari asrama Jin Young.

Saat Jin Young, Seulgi, dan Wendy sedang mengobrol bersama, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Semua pun kaget dan langsung melirik pada Baekhyun.

"Kajja." Ajak Baekhyun pada Jin Young sambil menggandeng tangan Jin Young.

Wendy dan Seulgi hanya ternganga. Di perjalanan, Baekhyun dan Jin Young tidak banyak berbicara.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau sangat kaku? Ini hari pertama kita berkencan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aniya, aku hanya," ucap Jin Young yang diputus oleh Baekhyun.

"Ayo duduk disini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Jin Young.

Kemudian Jin Young dan Baekhyun duduk berdua di bangku.

"Karena ini pertama kali kita berkencan, maka ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap mata Jin Young.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jin Young bingung.

Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jin Young.

"Mari bercinta!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang pipi Jin Young.

Jin Young pun kaget. Baekhyun pun tertawa.

"Tak perlu setakut itu. Anggap saja, kita sudah kenal biasa." Ucap Baekhyun.

Kemudian seorang pedagang gulali lewat di hadapan mereka. Baekhyun menghentikan pedagang tersebut dan membeli 2 buah gulali. Baekhyun kemudian memberikan salah satunya untuk Jin Young.

"Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan gulali tersebut pada Jin Young.

"Gomawo." Jawab Jin Young.

Kemudian tiba tiba handphone Baekhyun berbunyi. Dan rupanya itu adalah telefon dari Chanyeol.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"D.O di rawat di rumah sakit." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Mwo?!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menjatuhkan es krim nya.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup telefon dari Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jin Young.

"D.O dirawat. Ayo kita menjenguknya." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Apa menjenguknya di rumah sakit?!" tanya Jin Young sambil ketakutan.

"Ne." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Um, aku rasa ada sebuah tugas yang harus aku selesaikan. Jadi kau pergilah sendiri." Jawab Jin Young sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Kamu ini bagaimana? Bukankah kau kekasihku? Tentu saja kau harus ikut." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Jin Young.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku benci rumah sakit. Banyak sekali arwah disana. Uhh, aku benci ini. Aku tidak mau di tagih oleh para arwah tersebut untuk memasukkan mereka ke kotak kematian.. aahh, Baekhyun pasti akan mengiraku gila." Pikir Jin Young dalam hatinya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Jin Young terus saja menutup matanya. Apalagi saat ia melihat sebuah mobil ambulan membawa pasien keritis, seolah olah sang arwah sedang mengikuti di dekat mobil tersebut, tapi tidak ada yang sadar akan hal tersebut. Lalu kemudian arwah seorang wanita dengan baju penuh darah mendatangi Jin Young untuk di masukkan ke kotak kematian. Jin Young pun takut dan langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari samping.

"Noe waeire?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Andwe! Jangan minta padaku!" teriak Jin Young.

"Hey, Bwon Jin Young." Ucap Baekhyun memanggil nama Jin Young.

"Uh?" kemudian Jin Young langsung melirik kepada Baekhyun.

"apakah kau melihat hantu hah?" tanya Baekhyun seolah olah meledek.

"Aniya, aku hanya," Jin Young tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Hmm, baiklah, kalau begitu teruslah untuk memegang tanganku. Agar hantu itu tak berani lagi mengganggumu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Jin Young pun terus memegang lengan Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Sesampainya di ruangan D.O, semua orang telah berkumpul dan kaget melihat Baekhyun dan Jin Young datang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Suho hanya menatap sebentar kemudian seolah pura pura tidak tahu. Sementara D.O hanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Hey, kenapa kau terlalu memikirkan Irene hah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Hey, aniya.." jawab D.O malu malu.

"Um, kau Do Kyung Soo?" tanya Jin Young.

"Um iya." Jawab D.O.

"O, jadi kau suka dengan Irene noona?" tanya Jin Young.

"Hey noe mwoya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil merangkul Jin Young.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya kan?" tanya Jin Young dengan wajah sangat serius.

Kemudian semuanya terdiam. Suho pura pura batuk dan keluar dari kamar D.O. kemudian tiba tiba waktu berhenti dan Jae Joon datang.

"Jadi dia Do Kyung Soo?" tanya Jae Joon.

"Aku tak percaya, bahwa masih ada yang namanya cinta sejati di dunia ini." Ucap Jae Joon sambil tertawa seolah olah melecehkan D.O.

"Berhentilah. Aku yakin, kau pasti sedang berada di suatu suasana di mana hatimu sebenarnya sakit, tapi tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Ya kan?" jawab Jin Young.

"Aku hanya," ucap Jae Joon.

"Kau tahu, mungkin cinta sejati memang tidak ada. Tapi dimana ada perasaan tulus seseorang, maka akan timbul sebuah rasa yang mereka sebut sebut dengan CINTA." Ucap Jin Young sambil melanjutkan waktu.

Baekhyun pun menatap Jin Young dengan aneh.

"Baiklah, aku benar-benar yakin soal sesuatu yang aneh pada dirimu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hey, waeire?" Jin Young pun mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dengan menyenggol lengan Baekhyun.

Suho yang memperhatikan dari luar hanya merasakan dadanya yang terasa sakit. Tak lama Suho pun meneteskan air matanya. Suho yang terus saja menangis akhirnya pergi keluar dari rumah sakit. Di luar sana, Suho pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong. Ia memandang langit dan mengingat kenangan indahnya dengan Jin Young.

"Um, aku memiliki sebuah hadiah untukmu" ucap Suho.

"Ini apa?" tanya Jin Young bingung.

"Gomawo. Kau sudah mau menjadi seorang fans setia kami." Jawab Suho sambil tersenyum pada Jin Young.

"Ah, aniya.. aku hanya," ucap Jin Young.

"Um, kau mau makan roti bersamaku?" tanya Suho sambil menggandeng tangan Jin Young dan membawanya menuju kantin.

Jin Young pun duduk di bangku taman sekolah dan menangis. Tiba tiba Suho datang dan menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Jin Young.

Kemudian Suho pun memeluk Jin Young dengan erat. Jin Young hanya kaget. Suho tiba tiba menangis dalam pelukan Jin Young.

"Jin Young. Mianhae. Mianhae karena aku telah seperti ini padamu. Aku telah membuatmu sedih. Mianhaeyo! Setiap harinya aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah membuatmu selalu menangis. Mianhaeraggu." Ucap Suho sambil menangis dalam pelukan Jin Young.

Kemudian Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Jin Young

"Kapankah kenangan indah seperti ini akan terjadi lagi?" tanya Suho pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian tiba tiba seseorang datang dan duduk di samping Suho. Suho pun kaget dan menggeser duduknya sedikit.

"Suho? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Wendy yang ternyata sedang berada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Suho.

"Eh, aku hanya. Um, Kyung Soo sakit." Jawab Suho sedikit gugup.

"O, aku harap dia cepat sembuh." Jawab Wendy sambil tersenyum.

Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" tanya Wendy.

"Um, itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa di ceritakan." Jawab Suho memalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Wendy.

"Apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Wendy seolah benar-benar penasaran.

"Um, mungkin." Jawab Suho malu malu.

"Dugguseyo? Siapakah yeoja itu uh?" tanya Wendy dengan buru buru.

"Dia," Suho memutuskan kata katanya.

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Wendy tiba tiba Baekhyun dan Jin Young datang sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Suho hyung!" panggil Baekhyun.

"Eh, kalian sudah keluar?" tanya Suho.

"Wendy? Kau disini?" tanya Jin Young.

"Ya. Nenekku sakit dia dirawat disini." Jawab Wendy.

"Oke, baiklah kencanku dan Jin Young belum sempat dimulai, tapi sudah dapat telefon darurat dari Chanyeol. Aku akan pergi. Dah hyung." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Suho.

Suho pun pura pura tersenyum bahagia dan melambaikan tangannya juga pada Baekhyun. Walaupun terasa sakit, Suho tetap pura pura bahagia.

"Wendy, aku akan pulang." Ucap Suho pada Wendy.

Wendy pun melambaikan tangannya pada Suho. Setelah Suho pergi, wendy langsung menelpon pada Seulgi.

"Benarkah?!" teriak Seulgi kaget dalam telepon itu.

"Ne. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Saat Baekhyun dan Jin Young akan berkencan lagi, Suho hanya tersenyum kaku." Ucap Wendy.

"Hey. Jangan berbohong." Jawab Seulgi tidak percaya.

"Mereka tidak," wendy memutus kata katanya.

"Cinta segitiga?" ucap keduanya bersamaan di telefon tersebut.

 **Wendy dan Seulgi POV**

" _Oke, baiklah kencanku dan Jin Young belum sempat dimulai, tapi sudah dapat telefon darurat dari Chanyeol. Aku akan pergi. Dah hyung." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Suho._

 _Suho pun pura pura tersenyum bahagia dan melambaikan tangannya juga pada Baekhyun._

" _Um, aku memiliki sebuah hadiah untukmu" ucap Suho._

" _Ini apa?" tanya Jin Young bingung._

" _Gomawo. Kau sudah mau menjadi seorang fans setia kami." Jawab Suho sambil tersenyum pada Jin Young._

" _Ah, aniya.. aku hanya," ucap Jin Young._

" _Um, kau mau makan roti bersamaku?" tanya Suho sambil menggandeng tangan Jin Young dan membawanya menuju kantin._

" _Tadi saat aku hendak pergi, Baekhyun menarik tanganku dan langsung memelukku. Dia bilang dia minta maaf karena telah membuatku selalu menangis. Dan dia juga bilang bahwa dia mencintaiku!" ucap Jin Young sambil sedikit berbisik._

" **Cinta segitiga terkadang menyakitkan. Bahkan membuat hati menjadi seperti remuk. Tapi ketahuilah, ada sebuah pesan penting dalam pahitnya persoalan cinta ini." –author**

 _Love and Death-_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Benarkah?!" teriak Seulgi kaget dalam telepon itu.

"Ne. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Saat Baekhyun dan Jin Young akan berkencan lagi, Suho hanya tersenyum kaku." Ucap Wendy.

"Hey. Jangan berbohong." Jawab Seulgi tidak percaya.

"Mereka tidak," wendy memutus kata katanya.

"Cinta segitiga?" ucap keduanya bersamaan di telefon tersebut.

Sementara kencan antara Baekhyun dan Jin Young berjalan lancar. Mereka benar-benar memilik sepasang hati yang serasi. Seperti belahan jiwa. Tiba tiba Baekhyun melihat sebuah pedagang kaki lima yang menjual aksesoris untuk pasangan baru.

"Karena kita adalah pasangan yang baru, maka aku akan membeli sebuah benda berharga yang tidak boleh hilang!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memasangkan Sebuah cincin di jari Jin Young.

"Ini apa?" tanya Jin young bingung.

"Ini adalah cincin pasangan. Dengan ini, artinya kebaikan akan selalu ada di masa masa pacaran kita." Ucap Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun membayar cincin tersebut dan berjalan kembali menyusuri jalanan. Selama dalam perjalanan, Jin young terus saja memandangi cincin tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Um, aniya, aku hanya," jawab Jin Young seperti malu malu.

"Jangan berbohong. Kau adalah fans yang beruntung karena bisa kencan bersamaku." Ucap Baekhyun sombong.

"Hey mwoya?" Jin Young menjawab sambil tertawa.

Jin Young dan Baekhyun terus saja berbincang riang. Kemudian tiba tiba Jae Joon datang lagi dan menghampiri Jin Young.

"Aku sudah bertemu Irene." Ucap Jae Joon dengan wajah sedih.

"Lalu?" tanya Jin Young.

"Dia sudah sadar. dan orang pertama kali yang menjenguknya di kala sadar adalah, Kyung Soo." Jawab Jae Joon sedih.

"Hey, lalu kenapa kau tidak menjadi seorang manusia saja?" tanya Jin Young sambil merangkul Jae Joon.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku rasa cinta Kyung Soo mungkin lebih besar dariku." Ucap Jae Joon menyesal.

"Kau menyerah? Sungguh tidak ingin hidup bahagia huh?" tanya Jin Young.

"Cinta bukan segalanya. Aku yakin. Aku akan hidup lebih baik tanpa dia." Ucap Jae Joon sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Mwoya? Kau menangis? Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Jin Young bingung.

"Kau tahu. Rasanya aku benar-benar merasakannya. Aku akan bahagia tanpanya kan?" tanya Jae Joon sambil terus saja terisak tangis.

"Apakah kau tahu, perjuangan cinta itu besar. Sepertiku, kau akan mengalami hal yang manusia sebut dengan 'Patah hati' benar?" ucap Jin Young sambil tertawa.

Jae Joon masih tetap saja menangis. Kemudian iapun akhirnya mengusap air mata di pipinya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Jin Young. Ketika waktu berjalan kembali Jin Young terbengong sambil berjalan.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar fansku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jin Young terdiam. Baekhyun pun mengguncang badan Jin Young. Akhirnya Jin Young terbangun dari bengongannya.

"Ne?" ucap Jin Young kaget.

"Um, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Do Kyung Soo sedang menjenguk Irene." Ucap Jin Young.

"Huh? Dari mana kau tahu?" Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Um, entahlah, itu hanya perasaan." Ucap Jin Young melanjutkan jalannya.

Baekhyun pun menarik lengna Jin Young dan memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jin Young pun sempat kaget. Saat itu juga Baekhyun terus saja menatap mata Jin Young. Tak lama Baekhyun menjauhkan tatapannya.

"Kau aneh." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aneh? Aneh apa?" tanya Jin Young lagi bingung.

"Terkadang kau mengetahui segala hal yang orang biasa tak pernah ketahui." Ucap Baekhyun melanjutkan jalannya.

"Kau tidak cari perhatian dariku kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Aniya.." ucap Jin Young kesal.

Sementara di asrama, Seulgi sedang membuat mie untuk makan siangnya. Lalu saat Seulgi sedang menuangkan air panas ke dalam mangkuk, tiba tiba Chanyeol mengagetkan Seulgi. Seulgi pun langsung loncat dan hampir menumpahkan air panas tersebut ke kakinya. Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian tersebut pun kaget.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah, entahlah. Tapi air panasnya sedikit mengenai kakiku." Ucap Seulgi sambil sedikit merintih kesakitan.

"Um, baiklah ikut aku." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menuntun Seulgi.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil kotak berisi obat obatan. Kemudian ia menuangkan beberapa tetes alkohol ke sebuah kapas, lalu menempelkan kapas tersebut ke kaki Seulgi yang terkena sedikit air panas.

"Oke, aku rasa aku berlebihan. Ya kan?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Berlebihan apa?" Seulgi pun bingung.

"Ya, maaf oke? Karena aku kau seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol menyesal.

"Eh? Tak apa.. tidak usah takut seperti itu." Jawab Seulgi menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Hey, Jin Young dan Baekhyun jadian?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Kau tidak mengetahuinya?" Jawab Seulgi.

"Hey. Apakah kau pernah melihat akhir akhir ini Jin Young memiliki beberapa masalah dengan Baekhyun dan Suho?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meneteskan obat merah ke sebuah kapas berbeda, lalu menempelkan kapas tersebut ke kaki Seulgi.

"Ya, bahkan Wendy bilang tadi, Suho seperti sedih saat melihat Baekhyun dan Jin Young bergandengan tangan." Ucap Seulgi sambil sedikit merintih.

"Apa? Suho sedih melihat Baekhyun dan Jin Young bergandengan tangan?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Seulgi hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pikir mungkin mereka cinta segitiga." Ucap Seulgi.

Chanyeol langsung melirik pada Seulgi dan langsung menatap wajahnya.

"Jangan bohong." Ucap Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Aku tidak bohong. Kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri." Jawab Seulgi sambil langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"O, iya aku lupa untuk bilang, gamsaheyo.." ucap Seulgi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun langsung mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon para anggota tim Exo.

"Xiumin pasti akan mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memilih Xiumin sebagai orang pertama yang ia telepon.

"Apa?!" teriak Xiumin antusias dalam telepon tersebut.

"Ya. Itu benar. Aku tak berbohong." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi, Baekhyun dan Suho sangat akrab. Mereka tidak mungkin berselisih seperti itukan?" ucap Xiumin tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya aku yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun, bukan Suho." Jawab Chanyeol seolah olah sedang pamer.

"Um, ya aku mengerti. Tapi itu tidak mungkin." Xiumin masih tidak percaya.

"Lalu kita harus apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu? Satu satunya cara kita adalah memberitahu ke yang lain." Ucap Xiumin sambil mematikan telepon dari Chanyeol.

"Eh? Yobuseo? Yobuseo!" teriak Chanyeol dalam telepon tersebut.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya langsung menghubungi Kai, Sehun, dan Kyung Soo. Sementara Xiumin menghubungi Chen dan Lay. Seketika para anggota tim Exo pun kaget. Mereka semua sempat memperdebatkan tentang cinta segitiga antara Baekhyun, Jin Young, dan Suho. Kemudian para anggota tim Exo pun memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama di rumah sakit tempat D.O dirawat.

"Hey, ini benar-benar aneh kan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka akan terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan khusus." Ucap Xiumin.

"Um, okay. Sebenarnya aku sangat beruntung Lay bisa datang di perkumpulan ini." Lanjut Xiumin.

"Ne, dokter bilang aku sudah pulih." Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya jangan pernah sakit lagi oke?" ucap Sehun sambil menggosok rambut Lay.

Semuanya pun tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun yang konyol.

"Jin Young benar-benar gadis yang aneh ya?" ucap D.O secara tiba tiba.

"Aneh apa? Dia adalah gadis yang baik. Cantik, ramah, pintar." Jawab Kai.

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Tadi siang tiba tiba saja dia bertanya padaku bahwa apakah aku mencintai Irene? Padahal aku tidak pernah cerita padanya. Baekhyun tidak mungkin memberitahukan hal tersebut kan?" ucap D.O gelisah.

"Hey, Baekhyun saja baru jadian dengannya. Aku yakin dia tidak memberitahukan hal tersebut." Ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun menepuk punggung D.O. Sementara Suho yang sedang sedih terus saja berlatih bermain basket sebagai hiburannya. Kemudian Suho duduk sebentar di bangku di halaman tersebut. Tiba tiba Suho teringat lagi akan kejadian antara Baekhyun dan Jin Young.

 _Tiba tiba Baekhyun langsung memeluk Jin Young dengan sangat erat. Jin Young pun kaget dan hanya terdiam._

" _Mian, karena aku, kau selalu menangis setiap harinya. Mian, karena aku tidak bisa jujur soal perasaanku padamu. Itu semua, aku sungguh minta maaf." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Jin Young._

"Seharusnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Baekhyun adalah temanku, dan dia memiliki seorang kekasih baru. Seharusnya aku bahagia." Ucap Suho sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Suho pun meneteskan air matanya. Suho akhirnya menangis di tengah salju yang deras. Sementara Wendy yang tengah berkunjung di rumah sakit menanyakan ruangan D.O dan langsung menuju kamar D.O. Ketika Wendy memasuki kamar, semua anggota tim Exo terdiam dan menatap Wendy dengan wajah terkejut.

"Jadi Wendy mengetahui cinta segitiga antara Suho, Baekhyun, dan Jin Young." Ucap Xiumin berbisik.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk. Kemudian Wendy pun menyerahkan seikat bunga untuk D.O.

"Um, maaf aku menganggu. Ini adalah titipan dari wanita di ruang sebelah. Namanya Irene." Ucap Wendy.

Semua pun terkejut.

"Irene?" tanya D.O dengan semangat.

Wendy tersenyum. D.O pun seperti sangat senang mendapat bunga dari Irene.

"Siapa yang dirawat? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Lay.

"Um, nenekku. Dia, sakit." Ucap Wendy malu-malu.

D.O pun memaklumi. Sementara di kala Baekhyun dan Jin Young sedang berkencan, tiba tiba Jin Young merasa pusing dan jatuh di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa, entahlah, aku tidak bisa bernafas." Jawab Jin Young.

Kemudian tiba tiba Jae Joon datang. Ia membawakan sebuah tabung yang bertuliskan 'Cadangan Oksigen'.

"Igeum mwoya?" tanya Jin Young.

"Ketika kau menjadi manusia, oksigen akan berbeda. Oksigen yang kita pakai mengandung beberapa zat anti karbon dioksida. Jadi jika kau sering menghirup karbon dioksida, oksigenmu akan habis. Oleh sebab itu, panggil aku saat kau butuh cadangan oksigen. Dan sekarang pakai ini." Jelas Jae Joon.

"Ini cairan?" tanya Jin Young.

Jae Joon pun mengangguk. Dan Jin Young langsung menenggak sebotol oksigen tersebut. Kemudian Jae Joon pergi dan keadaan kembali seperti semula. Baekhyun pun langsung menggendong Jin Young dan membawanya menuju asrama. Sesampainya di asrama, Baekhyun seperti benar-benar khawatir dan langsung menidurkan Jin Young di kamar Jin Young. Jin Young pun terlelap selama dalam pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut Jin Young.

"Mianhae." Jawab Jin Young yang ternyata berpura-pura tertidur.

"Untuk kencan pertama ini, aku benar benar berterima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun.

Jin Young pun langsung terbangun dari kasurnya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jin Young.

"Kau imut." Ucap Baekhyun mencubit pipi Jin Young.

Jin Young hanya tersenyum.

"Kau, satu satunya wanita yang sangat mencintaiku. Kau benar benar sasaeng bukan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Mwoya?" ucap Jin Young sambil memukul tangan Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun pun berhenti tertawa dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jin Young. Jin Young semakin melotot dan kaget. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya seperti hendak mencium Jin Young. Jin Young memejamkan matanya. Dan—

 _Love and Death-_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Kau imut." Ucap Baekhyun mencubit pipi Jin Young.

Jin Young hanya tersenyum.

"Kau, satu satunya wanita yang sangat mencintaiku. Kau benar benar sasaeng bukan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Mwoya?" ucap Jin Young sambil memukul tangan Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun pun berhenti tertawa dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jin Young. Jin Young semakin melotot dan kaget. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya seperti hendak mencium Jin Young. Jin Young memejamkan matanya. Dan Baekhyun pun mengelap bibir Jin Young. Baekhyun pun tertawa melihat Jin Young memejamkan matanya.

"Hey, noe mwoya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Jin Young yang kaget langsung membuka matanya dan memelototi mata Baekhyun yang terus saja tertawa kepadanya.

"Jadi kau berharap ingin aku cium?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senyum.

"Aniya!" teriak Jin Young langsung menjauh dari hadapan Baekhyun dan kembali terlelap.

Kemudian Baekhyun pun menarik selimut, dan menutup badan Jin Young dengan selimut tersebut. Setelah itu Baekhyun mengusap lembut rambut Jin Young.

"Ini. Inilah hal yang selama ini ingin aku lakukan untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Jin Young hanya terdiam. Kemudian Baekhyun mengecup dahi Jin Young dengan lembut.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan kembali besok pagi." Ucap Baekhyun meninggalkan Jin Young.

Jin Young tiba tiba menangis entah mengapa.

Jin Young POV

Diatas segala kesedihan yang telah aku rasakan selama ini, aku masih beruntung bahwa ternyata kau memiliki sebuah kasih sayang yang tulus untuk membalas segala usaha dari cintaku ini padamu.

Reader POV

Keesokan harinya, Jin Young terbangun dan mendapat tugas untuk mencatat kematian lagi.

"Tak bisakah kau datang di siang hari atau sore hari saja?" tanya Jin Young yang masih mengantuk.

Jae Joon tidak menjawab Jin Young dan langsung menarik tangan Jin Young dan membawanya ke dunia kematian. Ternyata, Jin Young ditugaskan untuk menemani arwah seorang kakek tua menuju surga. Betapa kagetnya Jin Young ketika yang ia lihat adalah Baekhyun sedang berduka atas kematian kakeknya. Jin Young pun langsung mendekati kakek Baekhyun.

"Kau kakek Baekhyun?" tanya Jin Young.

"Ya, dan apakah kau malaikat pencabut nyawa?" tanya kakek tersebut.

"Um, kau bisa memanggilku Jin Young. Cukup panggil aku seperti itu." Ucap Jin Young.

"Eh? Apakah kau Jin Young, Bwon Jin Young?" tanya kakek tersebut.

"Um, apakah kakek mengetahui hal tersebut dari Baekhyun?" tanya Jin Young keceplosan.

"Huh? Jadi pacar cucuku ini adalah malaikat kematian?" tanya kakek tersebut lagi bingung.

"Eh? Pacar?" Jin Young bingung.

Jin Young POV

Baekhyun sudah memberitahukan keluarganya?! Bagaimana jika akhirnya dia mengetahui bahwa aku adalah pencatat kematian?! Haaaaaa... apa yang harusku lakukan?

Reader POV

Jin Young pun langsung menggandeng tangan kakek tersebut, tapi tiba tiba kakek tersebut berteriak memanggil Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee! Hey dengar, sekarang ini aku sedang bersama dengan kekasihmu. Dan kau tahu? Dia adalah malaikatku.. lihatlah!" ucap kakek tersebut berteriak.

"Oh, tidak! Suara batin bisa membuat Baekhyun mendengarnya." Ucap Jin Young sambil berbisik.

Jin Young pun langsung menarik kakek tersebut dan membawanya ke surga. Sementara tiba tiba Baekhyun merasakan bahwa ada seorang mengatakan bahwa Jin Young adalah malaikat. Baekhyun pun langsung melirik ke segala arah di rumah kakeknya tersebut. Tapi ia tidak menemukan suara itu lagi. Baekhyun pun tidak memikirkan lebih jauh lagi. Sementara setelah Jin Young mengantar kakek Baekhyun, ia langsung kembali ke dunia manusia. Di dunia manusia ia berpura pura tidak tahu soal kejadian tersebut. Kemudian dikala Wendy baru saja datang, Jin Young pura pura sedang berdandan.

"Kau darimana saja tadi malam?" tanya Jin Young.

"Um, aku menemani nenekku di rumah sakit semalam." Jawab wendy.

Kemudian Wendy langsung teringat sebuah hal dan langsung mendekat pada Jin Young.

"Hey, apakah kau terlibat di dalam sebuah cinta segitiga antara Baekhyun dan Suho?" tanya Wendy.

"Kau ini kenapa? Cinta segitiga apa? Memangnya Suho menyukaiku?" tanya Jin Young sambil tertawa.

"Ne. Dia terlihat sedih saat melihat kau dan Baekhyun bergandengan tangan." Jawab Wendy.

"Apakah kau tak pernah merasakannya? Kau ini bagaimana? Setidaknya kau juga harus mengerti perasaan seorang pria." Lanjut Wendy.

Jin Young pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan terfokus pada Wendy.

"Suho menyukaiku?" tanya Jin Young.

Wendy pun mengangguk. Kemudian Jin Young pun akhirnya menyadari dari segala hal yang selama ini Suho lakukan padanya.

Kemudian seseorang datang dan memberikan jaket padanya.

"Uh?" lirik Jin Young pada seseorang tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi salju akan turun, kau harus memakai jaket." Ucap Suho sang leader tim Exo.

"Kau, apakah kau benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun?" tanya Suho tidak mau menatap mata Jin Young.

"Selama ini, tak pernahkah kau mengerti?" tanya Suho.

Jin Young pun bingung.

"Semua yang aku lakukan, apakah kau benar-benar tidak mengerti diriku?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Apakah Suho melakukan semua ini, karena, cinta?" tanya Jin Young.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau baru menyadarinya? Perempuan macam apa kau ini?" ucap Wendy marah.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui akan hal tersebut. Aku," ucap Jin Young terputus.

"Kau tahu, aku, aku menyukainya! Tapi dia tidak! Dan yang dia cinta adalah kau! Aku pikir jika dia dapat bahagia denganmu, itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan juga bagiku! Tapi lihat. Lihatlah! Kau membuatnya menangis setiap saat. Aku selalu diam karena aku tahu bahwa, jika aku menegurmu, Suho akan membelamu! Dia tidak akan ada di pihakku!" teriak Wendy sambil menangis.

Jin Young pun bingung harus berkata apa. Jin Young pun perlahan ikut menangis dan memeluk Wendy.

Jin Young POV

Cinta itu perih. Sangat perih. Tapi, antara kehidupan dan kematian, cinta menjadi penyatu di antaranya. Terkadang ada cinta tak saling mengerti. Cinta seumur hidup. Dan cinta yang timbul antara hidup dan mati. Cinta menyesatkan, aku minta maaf atas kebodohanku, Suho-ssi dan Baekhyunee..

Reader POV

Kemudian tiba tiba Baekhyun dan Suho datang bersamaan memasuki kamar Wendy dna Jin Young.

"Seulgi kecelakaan!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Wendy dan Jin Young yang sedang sama-sama menangis dan berpelukan pun langsung kaget dan mengusap air mata mereka.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dan Suho bersamaan.

"Kami baik-baik saja" jawab Wendy dan Jin Young bersamaan.

Baekhyun pun langsung menarik lengan Jin Young. Dan Suho menarik lengan Wendy. Mereka berempat pergi menuju rumah sakit. Sesampainya Di rumah sakit, Jin Young dan Wendy langsung berlari menuju ruangan Seulgi. Betapa kagetnya mereka berdua, melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di samping Seulgi menunggu Seulgi bangun. Dilihat mereka berdua disana, Chanyeol tengah menangis.

"Chanyeol waeyo?" tanya Wendy.

"Aku yakin dia hanya takut." Ucap Suho menenangkan

"Kau tadi kenapa menangis?" tanya Baekhyun merangkul pundak Jin Young.

"Menangis apa? Tolong jangan berprasangka buruk oke?" ucap Jin Young kesal sambil pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengejar Jin Young.

"Aku mohon. Aku butuh waktu sendiri. Biarkan aku sendiri. Jebbal!" ucap Jin Young sambil pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Kemudian Baekhyun pun langsung menarik tangan Jin Young dan memelototinya. Jin Young pun perlahan menangis. Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan sikap Jin Young.

"Gwenchana. Tak perlu menangis. Aku disini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Jin Young.

 **Jin Young POV**

 _Pelukan ini memang hangat. Tapi di balik pelukan hangat ini, ada sesuatu yang masih aku bingungkan di dunia manusia ini. Apakah cinta itu sesakit dan sesulit ini? Apakah cinta tidak bisa saling memiliki? Apakah aku akan mendapat hukuman jika aku seperti ini padamu? Kalau aku bisa memberitahukannya tanpa membuatmu marah, maka aku akan jujur, bahwa aku sebenarnya adalah seorang pencatat kematian. Aku akan jujur. Tapi jika kau akhirnya marah padaku dan benci padaku, aku lebih baik diam dan menangis seperti ini dalam pelukanmu.._

 **Reader POV**

"Siapa yang telah membuatmu menangis?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau!" jawab Jin Young.

"Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu? Aku bahkan tidak menciummu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Lupakanlah, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap bersamamukan?" tanya Jin Young memeluk Baekhyun.

"Um, tentu saja." Jawab Baekhyun lembut.

Sementara setelah Seulgi sadar, Chanyeol langsung menghapus air matanya dan mendekat pada Seulgi.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Seulgi.

"Tadi kau tertabrak sebuah mobil. Kau hampir saja membuatku khawatir." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Eh? Kau khawatir?" tanya Seulgi.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk. Kemudian dikala Seulgi tengah terdiam dan terbengong sejenak, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seulgi.

"Jangan pernah menyeberang jalan sembarangan lagi noona!" teriak Chanyeol pada Seulgi dengan nada marah.

"O, itu. Baiklah Pangeran Tiang Listrik!" jawab Seulgi sambil hormat.

Chanyeol langsung mengusap rambut Seulgi dengan lembut. Sementara Wendy masih menunggu di ruang tunggu dengan Suho. Sesekali Suho sering melirik pada Wendy.

"Wendy-ah!" teriak Suho

"Suho oppa," teriak Wendy juga bersamaan.

Kemudian mereka berdua seolah olah berpura pura batuk.

"Um, baiklah kau duluan." Ucap Suho pada Wendy.

"Tidak, kau yang pertama kali." Ucap Wendy pada Suho.

Kemudian mereka berduapun saling bertatap mata.

"Um, okay aku akan mulai duluan." Ucap Wendy.

"Kau, apakah kau menyukai Jin Young? Apakah kau, Jin Young dan Baekhyun terlibat dalam suatu cinta segitiga?" tanya Wendy.

"Cinta segitiga? Baekhyun, Jin Young, dan aku?" ucap Suho bingung.

Suho tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Wendy dan malah pergi meninggalkan Wendy. Wendy pun mengejar Suho dan mendekat pada Suho.

"Kau menyukai Jin Young ya? Itu benar kan?" tanya Wendy.

"Hey, Wendy, dengar! Sekarang temui Seulgi aku yakin dia sudah sadar. Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku seperti ini. Lagipula, Cinta segitiga itu hanya permainan anak kecil. Dan aku bukanlah anak kecil!" ucap Suho sambil pergi meninggalkan Wendy.

"Jangan bohong Suho oppa! Aku tahu! Aku tahu bahkan disaat kau sedih melihat temanmu berkencan dengan wanita impianmu! Aku tahu! Aku mohon jangan berbohong padaku. Suho oppa! Jawablah!" teriak Wendy sambil sedikit menangis cengeng.

Suho tidak melirik sama sekali pada Wendy dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Wendy. Tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, ternyata Suho sudah meneteskan air mata. Saat sudah sampai di pintu keluar rumah sakit, Suho duduk sebentar di sebuah kursi di pinggir pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan bahwa hatinya terasa sakit kembali. Kemudian Lay yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung menuntun Suho menuju sebuah taksi.

"Hyung tidak apa?" tanya Lay.

"Aku hanya sakit sedikit. Ini tidak akan menjadi luka parah." Jawab Suho.

Kemudian Lay pun mengantarkan Suho sampai asramanya. Asrama Suho dekat dengan asrama Baekhyun dn Jin Young. Sesampainya di sana, Suho di kagetkan lagi oleh pemandangan dimana Baekhyun tengah berpelukan dengan Jin Young. Di situ Suho semakin merasakan sakitnya. Suho tanpa sepengetahuan tiba tiba menangis lagi. Lay yang berada di sisi Suho pun menatap Suho dengan sedih.

"Suho, kau tidak boleh terus saja berbohong. Jujurlah. Jujur saja dan katakan." Ucap Lay.

Kemudian Suho pun terdiam. Setelah lama ia berpikir, akhirnya Suho pun berani menghampiri Jin Young dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku mengatakan ini. Tapi, sebenarnya," ucap Suho dengan gugup.

Baekhyun pun bingung pada Suho.

"Aku mencintai Bwon Jin Young!" teriak Suho.

Baekhyun pun terkejut. Jin Young yang berada di sisi Baekhyun juga terkejut. Baekhyun pun semakin erat menggenggam tangan Jin Young. Pertanda bahwa Baekhyun mencintai Jin Young dan tidak ingin ada orang yang mengganggu hubungan mereka. Suho, Baekhyun, dan Jin Young terlihat saling tatap menatap dan penuh emosi.

 _Love and Death-_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku mengatakan ini. Tapi, sebenarnya," ucap Suho dengan gugup.

Baekhyun pun bingung pada Suho.

"Aku mencintai Bwon Jin Young!" teriak Suho.

Baekhyun pun terkejut. Jin Young yang berada di sisi Baekhyun juga terkejut. Baekhyun pun semakin erat menggenggam tangan Jin Young. Pertanda bahwa Baekhyun mencintai Jin Young dan tidak ingin ada orang yang mengganggu hubungan mereka. Suho, Baekhyun, dan Jin Young terlihat saling tatap menatap dan penuh emosi.

"Kau ini sedang bicara apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata memerah.

"Maaf, mungkin aku terlalu seperti anak kecil, tapi ini benar. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku." Ucap Suho gugup.

Baekhyun marah dan langsung menarik kerah baju Suho.

"Aku sangatlah bodoh memiliki teman penghianat sepertimu!" teriak Baekhyun memukul wajah Suho.

Seketika wajah Suho memar. Hidungnya mimisan. Jin Young yang memperhatikan dari belakang Baekhyun pun langsung berusaha menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun oppa! Geumanhe! Berhenti kumohon!" teriak Jin Young memohon pada Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan Jin Young dan terus saja memukul Suho. Seketika Suho terjatuh dan pingsan.

"Suho!" panggil Lay yang melihat dari belakang.

"Suho! Sadarlah!" ucap Lay menggoyangkan badan Suho.

"Baekhyun! Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan semua ini." Ucap Lay memanggil supir taksi dan membawa Suho ke rumah sakit.

Baekhyun pun ternganga. Ia menatap tangannya dengan rasa sangat bersalah. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Jin Young pun memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menangis.

"Eh? Kau menangis? Yang benar saja! Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang dingin dan kejam menangis?" tanya Jin Young.

"Entahlah, aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi dariku." Ucap Baekhyun memeluk Jin Young.

"Gwenchana. Sekarang kita harus menengok Suho di rumah sakit oke?" ucap Jin Young.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Sementara anggota tim Exo datang menengok Suho di rumah sakit.

"Suho baru saja bertengkar dengan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun memukul wajah Suho. Aku rasa ini membuat Suho pingsan." Jelas Lay.

"Ini semua karena cinta segitiga?" tanya Xiumin.

"Yang benar saja," ucap D.O tidak percaya.

Kemudian tiba tiba Baekhyun dan Jin Young datang bersama. Semua yang melihat mereka datang langsung pura pura tidak tahu.

"Apakah Suho baik baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau masih peduli?" ucap Lay melecehkan Baekhyun.

"Hey, ayolah kita se-tim! Kita tidak boleh bertengkar seperti ini!" ucap Chanyeol melerai.

"Chanyeol hyung benar juga. Kalo kita terus terusan bertingkah bodoh seperti ini, kita akan terlihat seperti anak kecil." Ucap Sehun.

Lay terdiam. Kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya Lay.

"Um, dia hanya pingsan biasa. Nanti juga akan sadar. Silahkan tunggu di dalam." Jawab dokter tersebut.

Semuanyapun langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tapi tiba tiba Lay menghalangi jalan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin Suho tambah parah saat melihatmu. Kau tunggulah disini." Ucap Lay menutup pintu ruangan.

Jin Young pun menunggu bersama Baekhyun diluar ruangan.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan di sampingmu. Lagipula aku yakin Lay hanya sedang sensitif. Setahuku, Lay adalah sahabat karib Suho." Jawab Jin Young.

"Aku seharusnya tidak membawamu ke dalam masalah ini. Mianhae." Ucap Baekhyun meneteskan air mata.

"Aku memang bodoh. Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Cinta ini menyesatkan! Aku benci diriku. Setiap harinya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku sangat tidak layak untuk menjadi seorang teman. Mungkin aku seharusnya hidup sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun.

Jin Young pun memeluk Baekhyun.

 **Jin Young POV**

 _Aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku juga merasa bodoh. Karena cinta ini menyesatkan. Aku benci kehidupanku. Yang berada antara hidup dan mati. Mungkin aku tidak layak menjadi kekasih seorang manusia sepertimu, Byun Baekhyun._

 **Reader POV**

"Maafkan aku. Kita tidak punya kenangan indah masa pacaran ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Um, ada. Bagiku setiap hari semuanya, segalanya yang telah kita lakukan bersama, bagiku itu adalah kenangan indah." Jawab Jin Young.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apakah ketika suatu hari nanti aku menjadi seorang idol superstar, apakah kau tetap mengingatku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah. Mungkin." Ucap Jin Young tertawa.

Jin Young pun melepas pelukannya.

"Tahun ini kita lulus. Setelah itu kau akan lanjut kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Um, aku akan lanjut kuliah. Kau?" jawab Jin Young.

"Woah keren. Aku akan masuk ke dunia permusikkan. Mungkin." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Kuharap kau selalu mendapat yang terbaik!" ucap Jin Young.

Tak lama, anggota tim Exo keluar. Begitu juga Suho.

"Suho kau sudah sadar?"tanya Jin Young menghampiri Suho.

"Um, ya. Aku tak apa." Jawab Suho.

Baekhyun pun malu malu mendekat pada Suho.

"Suho. Aku minta maaf. Oke, aku tahu ini sangatlah memalukan tapi, dengarlah. Yang tadi aku lakukan aku benar benar minta maaf. Aku hanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada orang yang merebut Jin Young. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku tahu. Perasaan ini salah. Aku tidak seharusnya memiliki persaan ini pada kekasih temanku sendiri. Aku lega bisa mengatakan ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak akan mengejar Jin Young lagi. Aku akan, membiarkannya untukmu." Ucap Suho.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan mengambil Jin Young dariku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula untuk apa? Bukankah dia kekasihmu?" ucap Suho.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

"Berpelukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Suho pun tersenyum. Kemudian mereka berpelukan dengan erat tanda pertemanan mereka yang sangat utuh. Kemudian mereka semua pun kembali ke asrama. Baekhyun dan Jin Young tetap berpacaran. Sedangkan Suho berteman dekat dengan Wendy. Seulgi dan Chanyeol seperti kakak dan adik yang sering bertengkar.

 **Jin Young POV**

 _Kehidupan manusia ini semakin baru saja setiap harinya. Dunia ini tidak berubah. Tapi waktu yang berubah. Semua kenangan, yang pedih dan yang bahagia. Semuanya luar biasa._

 **Reader POV**

Liburan musim dingin pun berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Jin Young menjalani hari hari sekolahnya dengan sebuah hal baru. Yakni, di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah setelah libur musim dingin, ia bergandengan tangan bersama Baekhyun memasuki sekolah. Seketika, hal itupun membuat semua orang yang melihatnya kaget.

"Hey, aku sudah bilang jangan menggandeng tanganku seperti ini di sekolah." Ucap Jin Young berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

"Ini memberi tanda bahwa artinya kita sudah berpacaran." Ucap Baekhyun memandang Jin Young seperti anak kecil.

Sementara, di belakang kejadian tersebut, Suho dan Sehun memperhatikan.

"Aku percaya bahwa hyung masih memiliki perasaan pada Jin Young." Ucap Sehun memandang Suho dengan sedih.

"Perasaan apa? Lagipula Jin Young sudah bahagia dengan Baekhyun. Jika Jin Young bahagia, aku juga." Jawab Suho.

"Oke. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Jika Luhan bahagia maka aku juga bahagia." Ucap Sehun yang tiba-tiba sedih.

"Hey, aku yakin Luhan baik-baik saja di Cina. Tenanglah bocah kecil!" ucap Suho mengusap rambut Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

 **Suho POV**

 _Mungkin jika aku bisa jujur, aku ingin bilang bahwa aku ingin memiliki Jin Young. Tapi apalah artinya diriku. Aku hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk hubungan kalian._

 **Reader POV**

Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Semua siswa sibuk berlari memasuki ruangan mereka. Baekhyun menggandeng Jin Young masuk ke kelas. Kelas Baekhyun dan Jin Young memang tidak sama. Bahkan berjauhan. Tapi Baekhyun tetap mengantar Jin Young ke kelasnya dan memilihkan satu tempat duduk untuk Jin Young.

"Kau pergilah." Ucap Jin Young mengusir Baekhyun.

"Tak perlu mengusirku seperti itu. Aku akan pergi. Lagipula guru pasti sudah masuk kelas." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah! Kau bisa dapat masalah nanti!" ucap Jin Young meneriaki Baekhyun.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu!" ucap Baekhyun yang tiba tiba mengecup pipi Jin Young.

Seketika teman-teman yang melihatnya pun mentertawainya. Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas Jin Young. Jin Young tampak sangat malu. Sementara, sesampainya Baekhyun di kelasnya, ia dimarahi oleh guru di kelasnya karena terlambat masuk. Baekhyun pun mendapat hukuman untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan selama 10 kali putaran. Sementara Jin Young terbengong saat gurunya sedang menjelaskan. Jin Young terbangun dari bengongannya saat gurunya datang ke mejanya sambil membawa sebuah penggaris kayu. Guru tersebutpun menghukum Jin Young dan menyuruh Jin Young berdiri di tengah lapangan yang mulai panas karena matahari mulai naik. Jin Young pun terpaksa berjalan menuju lapangan. Di lapangan ia kaget melihat Baekhyun ada disitu juga.

"Baekhyunee! Kau disini?" tanya Jin Young.

"Uh? Ya. Aku mendapatkan hukuman karena terlambat masuk kelas." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau dapat hukuman juga?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Iya!" teriak Jin Young berjalan menuju tengah lapangan.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk, dan melanjutkan larinya. 1 jam kemudian, Baekhyun melihat Jin Young yang hampir pingsan karena berjemur di tengah terik matahari.

"Jin Young-ah! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jin Young tidak menjawab dan malah jatuh ke badan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun kaget dan langsung menggendong Jin Young menuju UKS. Baekhyun berlari sekencang mungkin menuju UKS.

"Permisi, ada temanku yang pingsan. Bisa kau mengobatinya?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah menggendong Jin Young ke UKS.

"Ya taruh dia disini." Ucap seorang perawat.

Kemudian, Baekhyun pun menunggu Jin Young di UKS. 30 menit kemudian, jam istirahat berbunyi. Semua anak keluar dari kelas. Tiba tiba Suho kaget melihat Jin Young yang tengah terbaring lemas di UKS.

"Jin Young-ah! Kau tak apa?" tanya Suho buru-buru.

"Dia belum sadar. Dia pingsan saat sedang mendapat hukuman." Jawab Baekhyun.

Tiba tiba guru kelas Baekhyun datang dan menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?! Memangnya kau sudah selesaikan hukumanmu?!" tanya guru tersebut.

"Sudah. Bahkan lebih dari 10 putar. Tadi Jin Young pingsan, jadi aku membawanya kemari." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Jin Young pingsan? Dia belum sadar juga?" tanya Guru tersebut.

"Belum pak." Jawab Suho.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!" ucap guru tersebut ketakutan.

Kemudian Jae Joon datang dan menghentikan waktu.

"Dasar manusia bodoh! Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa seorang pencatat kematian alergi terhadap sesuatu yang menyengat. Haaiisshh! Sadarlah! Bwon Jin Young!" ucap Jae Joon menyadarkan Jin Young.

Tapi sayangnya Jin Young tidak kunjung sadar. Kemudian, Jae Joon menempelkan sebuah alat pengetes oksigen ke mulut Jin Young. Jae Joon benar-benar kaget saat melihat kadar oksigen Jin Young di bawah rata-rata. Jae Joon pun langsung mengambil sebuah kantung berisi oksigen dan memompanya ke mulut Jin Young. Jae Joon benar benar khawatir. Apalagi setelah pompaan oksigen tersebut, Jin Young tetap tak kunjung sadar. Jae Joon semakin saja khawatir. Kemudian Jae Joon melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kalau Kyung Soo dapat membuat permohonan abadi, setidaknya kau juga bisa." Ucap Jae Joon.

Kemudian Jae Joon pun memegang pundak Baekhyun.

"Jin Young akan mati. Dan jika kau tidak memberikan sebuah permohonan abadi, dia akan mati sekarang. Hanya kau yang bisa, karena," Jae Joon terputus.

"Karena. Karena Jin Young mencintaimu! Dan kau mencintai Jin Young!" lanjut Jae Joon yang sebenarnya tidak rela mengatakan kata-kata tersebut.

Kemudian suara batin itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan langsung mendekat pada Jin Young.

"Bangunlah. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk dilakukan bersama. Kau tidak boleh terlelap seperti itu. Bangunlah Jin Young- _ku_." Ucap Baekhyun mengusap lembut rambut Jin Young.

Semua orang yang mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun pun langsung terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun dengan heran.

"Jin Young- _ku_?" ucap Suho yang memiliki seribu pertanyaan di benaknya tentang sikap Baekhyun tersebut.

 _Love and Death-_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Kemudian suara batin itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan langsung mendekat pada Jin Young.

"Bangunlah. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk dilakukan bersama. Kau tidak boleh terlelap seperti itu. Bangunlah Jin Young- _ku_." Ucap Baekhyun mengusap lembut rambut Jin Young.

Semua orang yang mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun pun langsung terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun dengan heran.

"Jin Young- _ku_?" ucap Suho yang memiliki seribu pertanyaan di benaknya tentang sikap Baekhyun tersebut.

Sementara Jae Joon yang memperhatikan kejadian tersebut, kaget saat melihat seorang malaikat datang.

"Aku kakaknya. Dia adalah adikku. Kau bisa membantunya untuk tetap hidupkan?" ucap Jae Joon khawatir.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan." Jawab malaikat tersebut.

"Menurut catatan perasaan dari pemohon, Byun Baekhyun, ia mengakui Jin Young sebagai seorang manusia. Harapannya, adalah ia ingin Jin Young dapat hidup dengannya dan mendampingi hidupnya. Jadi kesimpulannya, pemohon ingin agar Jin Young hidup. Memang hidup. Tapi hidup sebagai manusia sesungguhnya. Bukan setengah pencatat kematian seperti ini." Jelas malaikat tersebut.

"Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa Jin Young adalah pencatat kematian?" tanya Jae Joon

"Baekhyun memang tidak mengetahui. Tapi dalam permohonannya, ia ingin Jin Young hidup bahagia sebagai manusia selayaknya. Baekhyun menyisipkan kata-kata manusia pada permohonannya untuk hidup Jin Young." Lanjut malaikat tersebut.

Jae Joon pun ternganga. Ia terjatuh di lantai.

"Pilihanmu hanya 1, yaitu kau harus merelakan Jin Young sebagai seorang manusia. Itu juga jika kau ingin Jin Young tetap hidup." Ucap malaikat tersebut.

"Tapi dia terlahir sebagai pencatat kematian! Dia tidak mungkin bisa menjadi manusia! Itu melanggar aturan bukan?!" teriak Jae Joon marah.

"Kau terlahir bukan sebagai pencatat kematian bodoh. Kau terlahir mulanya sebagai seorang manusia juga. Tapi karena sebuah hal, kau dan adikmu harus menjadi pencatat kematian." Ucap malaikat tersebut.

"Aku bukan manusia. Aku pencatat kematian!" teriak Jae Joon.

"Akui kenyataan." Jawab Malaikat tersebut pergi meninggalkan Jae Joon.

Jae Joon terdiam. Lama-kelamaan ia meneteskan air matanya.

 **Jae Joon POV**

" _Pilihanmu hanya 1, yaitu kau harus merelakan Jin Young sebagai seorang manusia. Itu juga jika kau ingin Jin Young tetap hidup." Ucap malaikat tersebut._

 **Reader POV**

"Baiklah, kuberikan Jin Young untukmu. Walaupun, sebenarnya gadis kecil itu bahkan tidak mengerti kehidupan manusia. Tapi aku percaya padamu. Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Jae Joon benar-benar pasrah.

Seketika Jin Young tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Semua orang langsung kaget dan menatap Jin Young. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Suho. Baekhyun memegang tangan Jin Young. Suho yang menatapnya terlihat pura-pura tidak tahu dan keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Kau tak apa Jin Young?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sedang apa aku disini?" tanya Jin Young.

"Kau pingsan. Jadi aku membawamu kemari." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Pingsan?" –Jin Young.

"Ya." –Baekhyun

"Hah?! Aku tidak boleh pingsan! Tadi, apakah ada seorang pria tinggi datang kemari menjengukku?" tanya Jin Young tergesa-gesa.

Jin Young mengingat kata-kata Jae Joon bahwa kadar oksigen di dunia manusia berbeda dengan dunianya.

"Hanya aku." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa itu aku?" tanya Suho.

Jin Young melihat sekelilingnya.

 **Jin Young POV**

 _Tidak mungkin Jae Joon tidak menengokku. Aku dalam bahayakah hyung?_

 **Reader POV**

Kemudian Jin Young memandang kuku dan kulitnya. Kukunya tak lagi panjang, dan kulitnya tak lagi seperti dulu yang putih seperti hantu. Jin Young menggelengkan kepalanya. Seolah-olah ia telah menyadari bahwa Tuhan telah menghukumnya. Tak lama Jin Young menangis menatap tangannya. Baekhyun yang melihatnyapun langsung terkejut dan berdiri di hadapan wajah Jin Young.

"Jin Young-ah! Kau tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Jin Young hanya terdiam dan terus menangis. Baekhyun memeluk Jin Young dengan erat. Kemudian Baekhyun menyuruh Jin Young untuk pulang dan istirahat di asrama. Saat pulang dari sekolah, Baekhyun memasuki kamar Jin Young. Dilihatnya Jin Young tidur pulas. Baekhyun memegang dahi Jin Young yang agak panas.

"Ouch, kau sakit chagi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengompres Jin Young.

Baekhyun mencium pipi Jin Young.

"Sembuhlah chagi. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jin Young sambil pergi meninggalkan kamar Jin Young.

Sementara Jin Young tengah berada di alam mimpi. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku di padang pasir. Tiba-tiba Jae Joon datang menghampiri Jin Young.

"Hyung! Apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku?" tanya Jin Young.

"Kau akan menjadi manusia selamanya." Jawab Jae Joon tidak ramah.

"Apa?! Tapi bagaimana bisa Hyung?! Aku tak mau hyung!" Jin Young mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Bukankah itu impianmu untuk menjadi manusia huh? Berbahagialah. Aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun." Jawab Jae Joon.

"Ya aku tahu hyung. Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan hyung. Lagipula bukankah hyung bilang pencatat kematian tidak bisa berhubungan dengan manusia?!" ucap Jin Young.

"Kau sudah menjadi manusia bodoh." Ucap Jae Joon mengulang kata-katanya.

"Tapi, kalau hyung menjadi manusia, aku dengan siapa?! Aku harus bagaimana?! Huaaa" Jin Young merengek pada Jae Joon.

"Tenanglah. Baekhyun mencintaimu apa adanya. Dia akan merawatmu bagaimanapun caranya. Dia akan menjagamu." Ucap Jae Joon sambil memegang kedua tangan Jin Young.

"Hyung!" Jin Young berteriak memanggil Jae Joon yang tiba-tiba pergi dari hadapannya.

Jin Young terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kaget. Wendy dan Seulgi pun ikut kaget, dan langsung menghampiri Jin Young.

"Jin Young-ah, kau sudah sadar? Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon Baekhyun oke? Dia bilang harus beri kabar jika Jin Young sudah sadar." Ucap Seulgi mengambil Handphonenya.

Tak lama, Baekhyun datang ke kamar Jin Young. Baekhyun pun mendekat ke kasur Jin Young. Tiba tiba saja Jin Young memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tak mau sendiri!" ucap Jin Young menangis di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Um, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tenang saja chagi." Baekhyun mengelus lembut rambut Jin Young.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, pengumuman kelulusan di sekolahan Jin Young. Tim basket Exo lulus dengan nilai cukup sempurna. Begitu juga dengan Jin Young Wendy dan Seulgi. Setelah pengumuman kelulusan, Jin Young tampak riang memandangi rapotnya dan duduk di bangku taman sekolah.

"Nilai yang bagus." Ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Jin Young.

"Eh?" Jin Young kaget.

"Hey, aku janji, nanti aku akan menjemputmu kembali. Mengakuimu sebagai kekasihku. Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah lupakan aku oke? Dan tetaplah pasang cincin ini di jarimu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk cincin di salah satu jari Jin Young.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi Jin Young.

"Byun Baekhyun! Cepat! Kita harus ke studio musik sekarang!" teriak Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun.

"Sampai jumpa chagi!" ucap Baekhyun meninggalkan Jin Young.

"Jadi, Baekhyun mau masuk ke dunia permusikkan ya? Baiklah. Aku akan menjalani kehidupanku. Ya, sebagai manusia." Ucap Jin Young berjalan keluar sekolah.

Waktu berlalu.

"Sebuah Boyband baru keluaran SM Entertainment yang bernama EXO. Yang beranggotakan Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Xiumin, Luhan, Chen, Lay, dan Tao. Dengan lagu pertama mereka berjudul MAMA!" ucap seorang host di sebuah acara musik.

Jin Young tidak menghiraukan suara dari tvnya. Ia masih serius mengerjakan tugas yang dosennya berikan padanya. Tiba-tiba saluran tv menjadi buras. Dan tiba-tiba berganti menjadi saluran lain.

"Hey Bwon Jin Young. Kau ingat aku bukan chagi? Bukankah aku janji akan mengakuimu sebagai kekasihku?.." suara dari televisi itu membuat Jin Young berhenti menulis.

Jin Young melirik sekilas pada televisinya. Ia memperhatikan orang dalam televisi itu baik-baik.

"Hey Jin Young-ah! Kami merindukanmu! Kami ingin bertemu denganmu!.." suara dari tv tersebut kian membuat Jin Young terkejut.

"Eh? Suho? Baekhyun?" Jin Young terkejut menyebut nama mereka.

 _Tingtong~_ tiba- tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Jin Young segera membukakan pintu rumahnya. Ia kaget. Dilihatnya 12 pria tinggi memakai masker hitam dan jaket hitam. Salah satunya mendekat pada dirinya. Pria tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jin Young. Kemudian perlahan membuka maskernya.

"Chagi! Aku disini!" ucap pria tersebut yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

"Hah?! Baekhyunee?!" Jin Young terkejut dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Bogosipeo.." ucap Jin Young dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku juga merindukanmu." Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain di taman bermain?" tawar Suho

"Eh, tapi banyak fans disana hyung." Ucap Lay.

"Kau tahu, kita juga manusia. Kita seharusnya hidup sesuai yang kita mau bukan? Ayolah!" ucap Suho.

Semua member pun menyetujuinya. Kemudian Exo, beserta Jin Young pergi menuju taman bermain. Disana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan canda, dengan tawa.

 **Jin Young POV**

 _Aku tak percaya. Jae Joon menepati janjinya. Bahwa Baekhyun akan menjagaku kapanpun. Terima kasih, atas semua parsitipasi darimu Baekhyunee dan Suho-ssi. Aku ingin menganggap kalian sebagai dua namja chingu terbaikku. Aku menyayangi kalian._

 **Reader POV**

Hari semakin gelap. Akhirnya Exo dan Jin Young memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Jin Young pulang ke rumahnya.

"Bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku dan Jin Young berdua? Ada yang ingin aku omongkan pada Jin Young." Ucap Baekhyun pada member Exo.

"Um Baiklah." Semua member Exo pun pergi meninggalkan Jin Young dan Baekhyun berdua.

"Baiklah, kenapa?" tanya Jin Young.

"Ini. Sebuah gelang dariku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan Jin Young sebuah gelang bertuliskan 'Milik Byun Baekhyun'.

"Eh? Milik Byun Baekhyun?" Jin Young bingung.

"Ne. Jangan pernah pacaran dengan orang lain oke? Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Jin Young pun tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jin Young. Jin Young terdiam. Kemudian Jin young memejamkan matanya. Seklias Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Jin Young. Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan kecupannya.

"Dan jangan pernah memberikan bibirmu untuk orang lain, selain aku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Jin Young bingung.

"Baiklah. Aku ada latihan di studio musik. Sampai jumpa! Lain kali, aku akan menjemputmu lagi. Saranghae!" Baekhyun buru-buru meninggalkan Jin Young, karena member Exo yang lainnya sudah menaiki mobil.

 **Jin Young POV**

 _Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan percaya pada janjimu Byun Baekhyun._

 **Reader POV**

Setiap hari selalu menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi Jin Young. Ya, mungkin menjadi manusia tidak seburuk itu. Asalkan kau nikmati hidupmu, semua akan baik.

"Percayalah, Tuhan telah berikan yang terbaik untukmu" –Author

 _Love and Death-_

 **End!**

 **Happy ending ya? Hehe, mianhae ini gaje apa ya? Hmzz.. byee**

 **AUTHOR: Baekhyunii**

 **Gomawo!**


End file.
